Who is this?
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Butters has gaps in his memories and everyone is telling him that he keeps acting out of character. Why can't Butters remember anything?
1. Butters Memory

I woke up, not knowing where I was till I looked around the room and realized that I was in my own bedroom. How did I get here? I can't remember anything from last night. The other boys probably put something in my drink, they were always doing something mischievous like that to me. I looked over to the clock and saw that it said _8 am. _I crawled to the other side of my bed and noticed that my cellphone was laying on the floor. I reached out and grabbed it, seeing that I had 20 missed messages and 5 missed calls. I quickly opened my phone and first went to the messages. Most of them were from Ike, while some of them were from Stan and Tweek. Curious as to why Stan would text me, I looked at his message first.

_Stan: where r u? _

That was all Stan typed. I quickly looked at Ike's and Tweek's messages, too, but they were mostly saying the same thing. They were wandering where I was and what was up with me yesterday. I wish I could remember. I decided to listen to my voice message next. All the calls were from Ike.

"Hey, Butters, where the fuck did you go? Everyone is worried and Cartman is pissed that you broke his tv. What the fuck happened? Call me back as soon as possible!" I looked at my phone in confusion and disbelief. I broke Eric's tv? Why would I do that? I normally try to stay out of trouble and not make a scene. I much rather like to stay in the shadows as much as possible. I really hope my parent's don't find out about this.

I finally crawled out of my bed and down the stairs, looking for any signs of my parent's being home. Luckily, it seemed like they were still out. My parent's have a habit of suddenly disappearing and coming back later, saying they were on vacation or something. I got used to them not being home and stopped freaking out when they weren't when I was 11. I looked over to the calendar and saw that it was Monday.

Oh, crap, school! I was going to be late and ruin my perfect attendance and that for sure would land me into a world of trouble. I quickly ran back up the stairs, tripping a few times along the way. I threw on one of my many blue t-shirts and blue jeans. I grabbed my jacket and my hello kitty backpack, hoping I finished any homework that I might of had. I rushed back downstairs and out my front door, only to jump back when Ike stood on the other side, fist raised like he was about to knock.

"What are you doing, Butters?" Ike asked, pushing past me to come in uninvited.

"What am I doin'? What are ya doin'? We gotta go to school!"

"School?" Ike stared at me for a bit with a confused expression, then all of a sudden he started laughing uncontrollably. Frustrated, I huffed at him in disbelief and turned around, about to make a mad dash to the middle school. "Dude, Butters, calm down! Did you forget that it's summer, now?" I quickly turned around and stared at Ike. How did I forget that school already ended? Now that I think about it, next year I'll be a high schooler. I threw my backpack on the couch, planning to pick it up later, and sat down. Ike sat down next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. For some reason, Ike was a touchy-feeley guy.

"So, are you going to tell me about yesterday?" I rubbed my knuckles together, trying to organize my thoughts.

"I actually don't remember much from yesterday," I honestly tell him. "I remember goin' to Eric's house and when I got there, Tweek was gettin' bullied by Eric. I don't think Craig was there, because I looked everywhere for him. Then, I...woke up in my bed this morning?" Ike stared at me in disbelief.

"Dude, you've gotta be kidding! You blew up at Cartman, yelling and cussing at him, and then you pushed his tv off the wall, breaking it. You ran out, laughing, afterwards and when I tried to go out and find you, you dissappeared. I kept calling and texting you and you wouldn't answer. Tweek and Stan even tried contacting you." I did all that? Oh, geez, I really hope nobody tells my parents.

"I think, maybe, Eric put something in my drink, because I honestly don't remember doing any of that and I wouldn't do that if I was sober."

"Yeah, maybe." Ike stood up all of a sudden and went the refrigerator. "Oh, hey, Cartman's birthday is tomorrow and he's having a hug party! He's inviting everyone. It's going to be at Stark's Pond with tons of beer and illegals!" I don't normally drink or do drugs, but going to watch everyone else make a fool out of themselves, instead of me, is always fun.

"I'm sure Eric doesn't want me to go."

"Fuck Cartman! He'll probably be so wasted, he won't even notice. You have to come, dude, you are one of the few upperclassmen that actually hangs out with me, without treating me like a little kid." Ike is actually way younger than me, but he's only a couple of grades below me, because he's a genius and he even acts more mature than most of my classmates.

"Fine." I agreed, which made Ike smile and give me a side-ways hug. "What time is the party?"

"It starts at 5 pm, so we should go around 6:30." I laughed at Ike's logic that you should always arrive late to a party. "So, today, Kyle is going to the movies with Stan and Kenny, wanna come?"

"They're not mad at me for yesterday, are they?"

"Nah, Kyle was laughing the whole time and Stan was more worried about you and the other guests, trying to keep Cartman from killing someone. Kenny was too high to really have a proper reaction, but I'm sure he probably would of just laughed, too."

"And Eric isn't comin'?"

"Nope, he's planning everything for tomorrow."

"Alright, but let me get ready, first." I ran back up the stairs and to the restroom. I was glad that we didn't have school, because I didn't have time to brush my teeth and wash my face earlier.

When I was finally done and was happy with my appearance, I made my way down the stairs, for the fifth time this morning.

"Are you done, princess?" I stuck my tongue out at Ike, who made a funny face back at me.

We made our way to the theater, where Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were waiting by the ticket booth.

"Hey, Butters, are you okay?" Stan asked as we approached them.

"Yeah, I really don't remember much from yesterday." I confess.

"Dude, it was fucking sick!" Kenny said. "I think I might have fallen in love with you." He smirked and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I knew he was just joking and he flirts with everyone, but I have had a crush on him for a few years now. Nobody knows, except for Ike and Tweek. Ike, who is extremely observant, noticed in the first month my crush started, but he promised not to say anything. Not that it stops him from teasing me about it whenever he gets the chance. Tweek actually found out when I accidentally handed him my journal instead of my homework. He felt so bad, that he came out and told me about his crush on Craig and we promised each other to keep quiet about our secrets.

"Maybe you two should date! It would be so cute!" I punched Ike in the shoulder to make him shut up and laughed nervously when everyone stared at me. Luckily, Kyle and Stan didn't say anything and Kenny just laughed along.

When the movie was over, we all agreed to go hang out at Stan's.

"Well, hello boys, I just made a batch of cookies! You can all help yourselves," Sharon said when we all came in. Kenny immediately rushed over to the cookies and took over half of them and shoved some of them in his pockets, presumably for Karen.

"Dude, Kenny, save some for us!" Kyle complained, taking one of the cookies.

"I'm just saving you, Kyle! I don't want you to have a diabetic attack!" Kyle just rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch with Stan following behind him.

"Mmm, I love your cookies, Sharon!" Ike exclaimed, taking a few more himself.

"Why, thank you, Ike! Butters, don't feel shy and take some, too." I smiled and nodded, shuffling over to the platter of cookies.

"So, do you really not remember yesterday?" Kenny asked after I took a small bite from a cookie.

"Yeah, I think Eric might have done somethin' to my drink."

"Hm, yeah, that sounds like something he would do. Are you going to the party tomorrow." I nodded, continuing to nibble on the cookie.

"Don't worry, if Cartman tries to do something to you, I'll beat the shit out of him!" I normally don't agree with violence, but having Kenny say he'll beat someone up for me made me smile and blush. I don't think he noticed, though, because he just went over to Kyle and them and took one of the empty spots on the couch.

I sat down next to Ike on the floor as we watched some kind of documentary on the tv.

"Are you gonna finish that cookie?" Ike asked me. I looked down and noticed I was still holding the cookie that was only half eaten. I shook my head and handed the cookie over to Ike, who happily ate the whole thing. For some reason, I haven't been all that hungry lately.

After spending the whole day at Stan's, I felt really tired. I looked over to the clock and it read _8pm_, which is odd, because I'm normally not this tired this early.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go home. I feel real tired." I said, getting up from the table. We had been playing card games and I was losing pretty badly.

"Let me walk you home!" Ike said, standing up, too.

"You can't! Mom doesn't want you out by yourself this late." Kyle argued, pulling Ike back down, while Ike mocked him.

"I'll take him home." I looked over and saw Kenny standing up. I felt my eyes go wider and my heart speed up. Kenny was going to walk me home! This was kinda like a date...well not really, but I'm still so happy!

The walk home was mostly silent, except for Kenny's singing. He had a lovely voice and I wouldn't mind hearing him sing all the time. After we got to my house, Kenny just waved goodbye and left. I unlocked my door and made my way to my room. I fell on my bed and could feel myself already falling asleep.

Where am I? How did I get here? What am I wearing? Is this a dream? I pinched myself, trying to wake up, but I felt the pain and knew I was awake. I looked around and just saw tons of trees, like I was in a forest. I looked down and saw I was wearing a blue dress with green ruffles. I felt something on my head and reached for my hair, I yelped when my hair fell off and landed on the ground. Then, I noticed it was only a long, blonde wig. Why am I dressed like a girl? The first thought that popped into my head was Eric. Did he do this to me? I tried to remember the last thing I was doing. Kenny walked me home and then I went to bed. Did someone poison me and then dress me up as a girl, dragging me out into the middle of an unknown forest? Why would someone do this to me? I tried to be a quite boy who stayed out of trouble, so why would anyone do something so horrible to me. I wanted to call someone, but when I looked for my phone, I didn't have it on me.

Well, nothing was going to be accomplished from just sitting around. I started walking forward, hoping I wasn't just getting deeper into the forest. Then I heard music and laughter. I walked in the direction of the noise and when I came up to it, I noticed that it was a party. Eric's party. Have I been knocked out for that long? I didn't want everyone to see me dressed like this, because I knew it was just going to earn me more bullying. I quietly made my way around the party, keeping to dark areas, so no one would see me.

When I got to my house, I was happy to realize that the door was unlock. After I made sure the door was safely locked, I went to the downstair's bathroom and looked into the mirror. I had make up on and I really looked like a girl, excluding the hair that I dropped earlier. I went upstairs, suddenly feeling really tired and decided to worry about this tomorrow.


	2. Marjorine

**Kenny's POV**

"Hey, will you guys hurry? We have to pick up Butters!" I heard Kyle yell from the living room. Stan and I were hogging up the bathroom, making sure that our sexiness was 100 percent. Kyle, Stan, Ike, and I were going to walk over to Butters and then head over to Stark's Pond, where Cartman's party was at.

"I've been trying to call him for 30 minutes straight and he still isn't answering!" Came Ike's voice, talking to Kyle. After getting my hair to spike just the way I want it, I strolled out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"He's probably getting ready, stop freaking out! You two are the worst worry-warts." Stan said coming up right behind me, carrying his favorite beer with him.

We left a few minutes later, after Kyle tried to get Stan to hand over the bottle. Stan was becoming a pretty bad alcoholic and Kyle decided he needed to finally do something about it, but no matter what he said or did, Stan still kept a bottle of liquor with him at all times.

The walk to Butters' was only a few minutes from Kyle's house, but it felt longer with Kyle and Ike fighting the whole time about what time they were leaving the party. I didn't care much at what time they were leaving, because I was planning to stay out all night, with or without them. When we arrived at the house, Ike skipped up to the door and knocked on it.

"They don't have a doorbell?" I asked, thinking if he was upstairs, he probably wouldn't of heard that.

"Nope, I think Butters' dad took it out for some reason." Butters' parents were so odd.

The door opened a few seconds later and a girl answered. The girl had long, blonde hair that was pulled into pig-tails with sparkly green bows and light blue eyes that looked just like Butters. She was wearing a green dress that went to her knees and had darker green frills on the hem of the dress and the sleeves. She, also, was about the same height and had the same body structure of Butters, who already had a girly figure.

"Who are you?" Ike immediately asked, seeming confused and a bit angry, like having a girl here that he didn't know about offended his pride. The girl giggled and started messing with her hands and I knew immediately who she was.

"I'm Marjorine!" She practically squealed, smiling brightly at us.

"That name seems familiar, but I don't remember Butters having a sister. Are you his cousin or something?" Kyle asked, having that look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out. Stan stood beside him, practically drooling over her.

"I'm a bit hurt that you don't remember me! We met in 4th grade when I was a temporary student here. I was even invited to the girl's slumber party. That was one of the best nights I have ever had!" Marjorine started to close the door behind her, but Ike jumped in, shoving his foot in the doors way.

"We're here to pick up Butters, where is he?" Ike seemed frustrated and I couldn't quite figure out why. I'm pretty sure this girl didn't do anything bad to him.

"Oh, Butters is out at the moment and probably won't be back till later. I'm coming with y'all instead!" I noticed that Marjorine had a more polite way of speaking, not that Butters was rude, just that she seemed more elegant.

"No way! Why would Butters just ditch us and then dump some girl on us. That doesn't seem like Butters at all! Where is he?" Ike demanded, getting into her face.

"I told you, he is out. I'm going in his place and I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I don't like to be yelled at. If you don't want me to go, then just don't hang out with me. I'm sure it'll be a big enough party to where we won't have to see each other if you don't want to." Ike pulled out his phone and, I'm assuming, dialed Butters number.

"Dude, you need to chill! Maybe Butters had something important to do and left this really cute chick to leave the message. Don't worry, Marjorine, you can totally hang with us!" Stan said, moving closer to her, but Kyle pulled him back, clearly aggravated by Stan's actions. Marjorine just giggled again and we started the walk to the party. Butters must not have answered the phone, because Ike just glared at his, clearly pissed off.

Marjorine talked the whole walk, saying how excited she was and how much she loved parties. When we got to Stark's Pond, the party was already in full bloom. The music was pumping and the swarm of people were dancing, drinking, and making idiots of themselves. Stan noticed the open bar and made a bee-line towards it with Kyle right behind him, yelling at him that he shouldn't drink anymore. Ike immediately ditched us and made his way to a group of older girls, whom I'm sure he was going to try to hit on and then just get laughed at. I decided this was a good time to get some of my questions answered, so I grabbed Marjorine's arm and pulled her behind a tree, where we wouldn't get noticed.

"Ooh, Kenny, you're forward!" She giggled as she leaned against the tree.

"So, where's Butters?" I asked, looking her directly in the eyes. She just smiled and seemed un-threatened by my actions.

"He's out! If you're that worried about him, he'll be back tomorrow." She cheerfully stated.

"I know you're Butters." I said, not breaking my eye contact. I noticed something flicker in her eyes, but it was quick and practically un-noticeable.

"Butters is a boy!" She lets out a laugh, like I just said the funniest thing. "And I'm girl, so they're no way we could be the same person! We're completely different people."

"Then prove it." I glared at her, trying to get her to surrender, but she continued to stare back with her huge smile and cheerful expression.

"And how would you like me to do that?" She challenged.

"If you were a girl, you would have boobs." I indicated by raising my hand at her chest area. She looked down and had a calculating expression on her face and then she looked back up, seeming a bit hurt by my statement.

"Maybe I just have a flat chest? You know, it's awfully rude to point out a girl's breast." I rolled my eyes, getting a bit frustrated.

"Fine! If you're a girl, then you wouldn't have a bulge in your crotch area!" Marjorine quickly looked down, and she seemed stunned that there was something like that down there.

"You don't act anything like Butters, but you look exactly like him and obviously have the same body as him. Who are you?" Marjorine seemed scared for a second and then she was quietly mumbling to herself. I had to get closer to her to hear her and I only caught tid bits here and there.

"You can't tell him!" "But, he's found out." "I'll kill him if I have to!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, grabbing hold of her shoulder, she seemed confused at first and then realization came across her face. "Did you just say that you'll kill me?"

"I didn't say that! I disagree with killing you, I hate violence!" Alright, now I'm really confused. Marjorine must of noticed this, because she pulled me further away from the party, like she was afraid someone might jump into our conversation. I should of probably been more alert, seeing as how she had just said she would kill me, but then again she said she hated violence and I could take on Butters...or Marjorine...or whoever the fuck this is. We stopped walking when we came into a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise me that you'll keep it a secret!" She held out her pinky finger and I probably would of laughed if I wasn't in such a state of confusion. I nodded, lifting up my own pinky and wrapping it around hers. "Alright, so I'm Marjorine, really and truly! I'm a full-fledged girl through and through. There's two others, too. Their names are Chaos and Garnet."

"Wait, hold up! What are you talking about?" I held my head, feeling a headache coming on. I've dealt with some weird ass shit before, but this is just crazy!

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. We, I guess, share the same body? Oh, but Butters doesn't know about us!"

"What do you mean Butters doesn't know about you? Wouldn't he notice that someone else was taking over his body?"

"I think Butters blacks out when one of us takes over and then wakes up later when he's ready. It really is hard to explain this to someone." Marjorine looked really conflicted with this situation and I started to feel bad for her and then I remembered that she was just taking over someone's body without their permission, however that was possible.

"So, the day before, at Cartman's, was that you?"

"Oh, no! I would never do something like that, even if the boy kind of deserved it. I like to deal with things peacefully. Chaos was the one who made all the ruckus last time. He gets really angry when he sees someone who can't defend themselves. He almost smacked the poor twitchy kid, but I was able to talk him out of it."

"Wait...is Chaos...Professor Chaos? From when we played heroes?"

"Um, sort of. At first, it was Butters, but after while, Butters got really frustrated, because he wasn't a very good villain. Chaos came a little after that, or so he tells me. I didn't come till a few months after him and then Garnet came about a year after me."

"But...where did you guys come from?" Marjorine seemed stumped on this question, like she never thought about it before. She just shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the question all together.

"Let's go back to the party! We're ruining our night of fun." She pleaded, giving me a pouting face. I had so many more questions, but I didn't know how to ask them and I didn't even know if she was able to answer them. Now that I think about it, didn't I hear something about this before. What was it...

"Split Personality!" Marjorine whipped her head around and stared at me with wide eyes. "Is that what Butters has? Are you just a personality that he made up or something?"

"I'm a real person!" Marjorine yelled and I stepped back, stunned. This was the first time she yelled at me today and she looked really pissed. "I'm a real person and so are the others!" At this, she started to cry and I really couldn't deal with it anymore. I slowly made my way around her and ran back to the party.

About an hour later, I noticed that she still hadn't returned. I started walking back to the clearing, but Stan, who was way too drunk now, decided that now would be a good time to bother me.

"Hey, where do ya think you're goin'?" He slurred, practically climbing on my back.

"I have to go check on something." I answered, trying to push him off, but Stan was pretty stubborn when he was drunk and he clung onto my back with all his force.

"Kyle!" I yelled towards the red head, who was clearly ignoring Stan and talking to Craig about something or another. "Grab your boy toy before he rapes me!" This gives me a few funny looks, but everyone knows I'm bi and I have a reputation for being a flirt, so nobody gives it much thought and continued to do whatever they were doing. Kyle looks over to us and gives us a really irritated look, which Stan doesn't notice.

"Hey, Kyle! Am I your boy toy?" Stan finally let's go of me and stumbles over to Kyle. I would normally like to watch these two and throw in inappropriate comments every once in awhile, but I needed to go see if Marjorine was okay. I went back into the clearing to find out that she was already gone, but her wig was lying on the ground. I pick it up and decide to drop by her/his house to check to see if she was okay.

When I make it to Butters' house, all the lights were off. I knock on the door as loudly as I could and wait for an answer. After a few minutes and I don't hear any movements inside, I take out a bobby pin that I always kept in my pocket. You never know when you'll need to pick a lock.

Once I'm inside, I run up the stairs (because for some reason, everyone's rooms are upstairs in South Park) and open the door with the Hello Kitty sticker on it.

"Marjorine?" I call out in the dark room. I noticed a stir on the bed and felt relieved.

"Who...?" The lump in the bed mumbles, slowly crawling out of the bed.

"It's Kenny. I was just wondering if you were okay. I didn't mean to leave you in the forest like that. That was a dick move." I explain, feeling guilty for my past actions.

"What are you talking about? Do you know why I was in the forest? Did you dress me up as a girl and then left me out there?" I looked over and noticed that Marjorine was no longer in control and that Butters was now staring at me with anger and confusion in his eyes.

"No, I didn't. Actually, you should probably know something, Butters."

* * *

**I'll be switching up POVs in this story between Butters and Kenny, so it'll make more since for y'all. Butters has D.I.D (Dissociative Identity Disorder) or Multiple Personality Disorder. I'm not an expert on D.I.D, but I did do research, so if it's not perfect, please forgive me. **

**If you're wondering who Garnet is, I made up the name, but he is one of Butters egos in the show. Can y'all guess who it is? **


	3. Garnet

**Butters POV**

"Marjorine?" I woke up to a nice, soothing voice calling out in my dark room. Who's Marjorine, though?

"Who...?" I mumbled, trying to get out of my millions of blankets.

"It's Kenny." Oh, Kenny! I wonder if he knows anything about last night. "I was just wondering if you were okay. I didn't mean to leave you in the forest like that. That was a dick move."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, finally out of my blankets and staring at Kenny. He looked really good! He must of spent extra time getting his hair to spike so sexily like that. I really wanted to crawl over to him and kiss his perfect lips that looked glossy. He must of borrowed someone's chap stick. Wait...did he just say something about leaving me in a forest? He didn't... "Do you know why I was in the forest? Did you dress me up as a girl and then leave me out there?" Kenny was looking at me with pity and I just felt angrier, because of it. One thing I hated was to be pitied. I could take care of myself, thank you very much.

He slowly made his way to my bed and sat down on the edge, I tried to scoot farther away from him, not wanting to take any chances. "No, I didn't. Actually, you should probably know something, Butters."

"Did Eric do it?" I asked, thinking that was probably the case. Kenny just shook his head and took a deep breath. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it.

"Well, who did it? If it wasn't you or Eric, who else would just throw me in a forest with girl clothes on?" Kenny looked hurt that I accused him and I did feel bad about it, but I was angry and I had every right to be angry, because I didn't get to express my anger very often "Will you just tell me already!" I practically yelled, but covered my mouth immediately after. Good thing my parents weren't home, or else that would have definitely earned me a whoopin'.

Kenny jumped a little at my slight outburst, but other than that, didn't have much of a reaction. "Well...you know how we are learning about split personality in psychology class?"

I nodded, confused and curious as to where this was going. "It's called Dissociative Identity Disorder or DID. Why? You need help with the homework?" I asked since that was the only reason I could think of as to why he would ask me that.

"Um, homework? What homework?" Kenny looked a little worried and confused, but it only lasted a moment before he remembered what we were talking about. "No, well, yeah, probably, but not right now! Butters, I think you have...whatever you just said."

I blinked and moved closer to Kenny, trying to decide if he was playing a cruel joke on me or not. "You think I have DID? Why would you say that?" I calmly asked, not wanting to over-react over something that was probably nothing.

"Because I met one of your personalities today!" I could tell Kenny was getting frustrated, but there was no way this could be true. Then, I started thinking, how I had gaps in my memories from previous nights and people were telling me that I was acting strange when I have the memory lost.

"Oh..." I fell back onto my bed, feeling lost and worried. I have DID? I have different personalities that are just living inside my mind and took over whenever they could? How could this happen? What are my parents going to say? They aren't going to want a child with a mental disorder. Oh God...I have a mental disorder.

I felt the walls closing in on me and the darkness covering my room. I think I might of heard someone talking, but the next thing that happened was complete blackness.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

I reached out and grabbed Butters as he fell backwards, pulling him into my embrace.

"Butters? Are you okay?" I waited for a reply, but he just kept staring at the ceiling, not even registering that I was talking. I was about to lay him down and call the hospital for help, but then Butters' eyes suddenly snapped on me.

"I would suggest thy let me go, if thy doesn't want to become my food." Butters', or whoever this was, said in a dark, scary voice. I let him go and scooted over to the other side of the bed, while I watched him sit up and brush himself off. He seemed disgusted by his clothing, since he ripped them off and went straight to the closet. I stared, in fascination and horror as he opened a compartment at the top of the closet and clothes fell out. Black t-shirts and dark, ripped jeans were now laying on the floor and he just picked up some random clothes and put them on.

He turned to look at me and I swear Butters' eyes were much darker than normal. "What does thy want?"

"Um...I was talking to Butters. Are you that Garnet guy?" I asked, not sure how I was supposed to handle this.

"That is my name. I am Garnet, the vampire lord, and I must feed for I am very hungry."

"Oh, well, there's food downstairs...wait did you just say vampire? Vampire's aren't real!" Okay, that probably was not the best thing to say, because the next second, Garnet was on top of me, baring his teeth. Luckily, he was only using Butters body and I was quite stronger than Butters. I grabbed hold of his arms and pushed him as hard as I could back, making him fall back on his ass.

"How dare you treat me this way!" I swear for a second his eyes turned completely black, now that was scary.

"Can you give Butters' his body back?" I asked as politely as I could while internally freaking out. I definitely liked Marjorine better than this guy.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. Butters' has shut himself off and wishes to stay inside the darkness for the moment." Garnet got back up and brushed himself off, again.

"Um...are you saying that Butters' is choosing to not come out?"

"Unconsciously, yes." He started to walk towards me and I immediately stepped backwards, not wanting to be attacked again. "If thy were to just let me have some of thy blood, I would be very pleased and would grant thy a favor."

"I don't need a favor, but thank you." The next minute, he pounced on me again.

* * *

**Butters' POV**

I woke up feeling something warm to my side. Not being fully awake, I snuggled up to the warmth and inhaled the scent of...poptarts? I opened my eyes and noticed that my nose was right next to a mouth...and not just any mouth, but the mouth of my huge crush that was for some reason in the bed with me! I sprung up and let out a little yelp. Hoping that I didn't wake up Kenny, I scooted out of my bed and onto the floor.

Why is Kenny here? Sleeping next to me? What happened last night? Let's see...I was sleeping and Kenny came over. He was telling me something serious. What was it? Was I so tired that I fell asleep while he was talking? Why was I tired all the time?

"Mmm" I jumped a little at the noise, but calmed down when I looked over to the bed and saw Kenny waking up. Kenny peaked over the side of the bed and his eyes widened a little when he saw me. "Um...who is this?" He asked hesitantly. Now, that was an odd question.

"Butters. Who else would it be?" I looked down at myself and for the first time I noticed I was wearing some weird black clothing. "Where did these come from?" I looked back up to Kenny, indicating the clothes with my hands.

"Garnet, one of your personalities, put them on yesterday. Let me tell you, Garnet is not a cool guy." Garnet? Personalities? Then, the stuff from yesterday came flying back to me and hitting me square in the face. Right...I have DID.

"Oh no..." I mumbled, curling up in a ball. My parent's are going to kill me! I'll be even more of a social outcast. What if even Ike doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? And Kenny...Kenny must be freaked out by now and I'll never have a chance now! Why does nothing ever want to go my? What did I do to deserve this? Am I really that bad of a kid? I must be...

"Hey, Butters, it's okay." I hear softly in my ear. I look up and see Kenny hovering over me with a concerned look on his face. When did he get in front of me? Suddenly, Kenny knelt down and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, gripping the back of his shirt, not wanting to ever let go. I don't know when I started crying, but I could feel Kenny's shirt getting wet where my face was buried. "Shh, it'll be okay. I'm here for you and we can get through this together." He softly said into my left ear. I don't think I've ever been comforted before and I didn't know how to react, so instead I continued to cry into his chest. Kenny drew circles on my back with his finger and it was oddly calmly.

After a few minutes of sitting like that, I finally pulled back a little, but made sure that Kenny was in arm length. "So," I began, not sure if I really wanted to ask this. "W-what are the other p-personalities?"

"Well, there's Marjorine, who is the girl from last night who attended the party. She seems like a fun and cheerful girl. Then, there's Garnet, who is from late last night. He seems to think he's a vampire and tried to bite me countless times last night. Luckily, I was able to hold him off till he wore himself out and fell asleep." I just stared at him, not believing what I was hearing. Marjorine was my name when I had to dress up as a girl in 4th grade for the "future telling device" that the girls had. Garnet must be from when I thought I was a vampire, also in 4th grade. "There's one more, but I've never met him. His name is Chaos."

"Chaos?" I asked, looking straight into Kenny's beautiful, blue eyes. He nodded, not breaking eye contact with me. "But...Chaos was when we played super heroes." I quietly said, not wanting to break whatever was happening between us.

"I know." He whispered back, and suddenly we were really close. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my lips. I leaned a little closer, keeping our eyes locked on each other. Our lips were so close to touching and then...

"Butters! We're home!" I fell backwards, hitting my back on the edge of my bed. Kenny looked over to the door, where my mom's voice just came from. Why did my parents have to come home now?

"I better go." I looked back over to Kenny and saw that he was already halfway through my window.

"Wait, this is the..." I gasped when he jumped from the window of the second story and I ran over to peer out the window, expecting to see his bloody body on the ground. Thankfully, he was unhurt and already running towards the direction of his house.

"Butters? Don't tell me you're still asleep!" I could hear the frustration in my mom's voice as she knocked harder on the door.

"N-no, ma'am! I'm up!" I ran over to the door and quickly opened it. I could immediately tell she hadn't taken her medicine in awhile by the way she was looking at me. Her pupils were slightly more dilated and she looked like she wanted to suffocate me. Suffocate me out of love or pain, I didn't know.

"Sweetie, the least you could do is greet your father and I when we get home."

"Yes, ma'am, sorry." I answered, looking at the floor instead of her.

"Did you finish all of your chores?" She asked, peering around me and into my room, like she was expecting something to be wrong.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy. You know mother loves you right?" She said, running her hands through my hair, scraping her nails against my scalp. I knew better than to react to the pain.

"Yes ma'am. I love you, too, mom." Satisfied for the moment, she wondered off downstairs. Right as she was going down, my dad was coming up. We exchanged a look and then he went into his room and locked the door. He knew mom wasn't on her meds, so he was just going to lock himself in! That wasn't fair! Why do I always have to deal with mom when she's crazy! No...I shouldn't be saying that. I love my mom. It's my fault she's the way she is. I'm sure everything would be perfect if I just didn't come along.

"Honey, come help me make some cookies!" I heard her yell from the kitchen. I walked down the stairs, knowing if I ran I would get grounded. As I entered the kitchen, I saw my mom holding a knife and smiling her crazed smile.

"Come on, sweetie, I don't bite." I would of laughed at that, except I can't count how many times she has bitten me through out the years. I just smiled back and joined her in the kitchen, knowing this was going to be a horrible day.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update! College is being a hassle! lol. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Kenny Wants to Paint

**Butters' POV**

As I sat on the couch, keeping an eye on my mom, who was still in the kitchen cooking who knows what, I noticed for the first time that I hadn't checked my phone in awhile. I slowly stood up and crept up the stairs, not looking away from the woman who was humming some creepy tune to herself. When I finally made it to my bedroom, I looked around till I found my phone under some gothic looking clothes. Where did these even come from? I slid my phone open and saw that I had 37 missed calls from Ike. Oh, hamburgers, I hope he's not mad at me! I pushed re-dial and put the phone up to my ear, waiting for the screaming to come on the other end.

"Butters, are you okay?" Well, that wasn't what I expected. Ike normally yelled at me when I didn't answer my phone, but he actually sounded worried.

"Um...Ike?" I asked, making sure that this was actually him.

"Yeah?" He questioned back.

"Oh, um, I was just makin' sure."

"Making sure of what? Know what, never mind. Where did you go? How come you didn't tell me you were leaving and not going to Eric's party? Not even that, but you didn't tell me that you had a cousin who was visiting you! I thought we told each other everything!" I was shocked by how hurt Ike sounded on the phone. Maybe he was high or something. Ike always got emotional when he was spoking weed.

Wait, Cousin? I don't have any cousins. Maybe this was that Marjorine person who supposedly went to Eric's party instead of me. "Sorry, um, can I come over?" I said out loud.

"Dude, my brother and his boyfriend are over. Can't I go over there?" By boyfriend, he probably meant Stan. Even though they weren't dating, Ike always made gay jokes with them around.

"My parent's are home."

"Oh," Ike didn't know how crazy my mom truly was, but he had seen her enough times to pick up that she wasn't completely right in the head sometimes. "Then, how about we meet at Harbucks? I haven't had my coffee for today yet." I agreed and then hung up. I quickly got ready, deciding to ignore the clothes on my floor, and made my way back down the stairs.

My mom had moved from the kitchen to the living room. She was sitting on the couch, a batch of cookies in her lap, and watching static on the television.

"Um, mom?" I carefully said, easing my way towards the front door. "I'm goin' out with a friend. I'll be back later." I opened the door and was about to go out it, but my mom suddenly stood up, dropping all the cookies on the floor. I jumped and turned towards her, quickly wishing I didn't.

"You're leaving me?" She stared at me with wide and frightening eyes. She started moving towards me and I backed away, trying to grab the handle on the door, so that I could close it.

"N-No! I'll be right back. I promise!" I tried reasoning with her, but I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Sweetie, I love you! You can't leave me. Who else will take care of you? Nobody else would love someone who was such a bad boy all the time. Only I can love you." My mom put her hand on my shoulder and started to pull me back inside, with her caring and crazy smile plastered on her face.

"M-Mom, p-please." I begged, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I needed to get away. I could feel my heart beating so fast, I thought it was going to burst out. My mom pulled me harder and I fell on my knees. I could feel the bruises already forming on them from the impact.

"You can't leave! Mommy loves you and only mommy can love something so horrible! Isn't that right, Butters?" She leaned down and started patting my head. "Answer!" She yelled, as I felt her hand slap me across the face.

"Y-yes, ma'am." I stuttered, reaching up to caress my cheek.

"Honey, you're getting your nasty tears all over the floor! I'll go get the stain remover and you'll clean up this horrible mess that you're making!" She got up and went into the laundry room, which was on the other side of the living room. I, clumsily, stood up and ran out the door, not waiting for my mom to return.

When I finally arrived at Harbucks, I saw that Ike was already there, sitting in his favorite booth. When I went inside and sat down across from Ike, I noticed that he was staring at me. Oh, crap, my cheek! It's probably all red now.

"Hey, sorry, I fell on my way here! I'm so clumsy." I laughed, hoping Ike would believe me.

"Yeah," Ike said, not believing a word I was saying, but choosing to ignore it for now "So, what was up with yesterday?"

"Sorry! I had, um, other plans that suddenly came up." I was the worst at lying and Ike was giving me the glare that said _'I don't believe you'_.

"And your cousin?"

"Um, yeah, my cousin randomly visited?" Oh, hamburgers, I made that sound like a question! How is anyone going to believe you, Butters, if you're going to question the things you say!

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, then fine! I just thought we were closer friends than that." Ike looked out the window in obvious anger.

"We are! You're the closest friend that I have! I even think of you as my...best friend." I mumbled the last part, feeling embarrassed. Ike probably didn't see me as his best friend, since who would want to be best friends with a loser, trouble maker like me?

"Dude, we are best friends!" I looked up and saw Ike giving me a _duh_ look. I would know, I get that look a lot.

"We are?" I asked, shocked.

"Duh, dude! Other than my brother's friends, you're the only guy I hang out with."

"What about kids from your own grade?"

"They're too immature and annoying!" I felt myself smile. I actually had a best friend and he doesn't think I'm annoying! "If you don't want to tell me what's going on right now, then at least promise me that one day you will."

"Okay." I agreed, probably smiling the biggest smile I've ever had. I felt bad for not telling him, but first I needed to figure out what was going on before I told anyone. As far as I know, Kenny is the only one that knows about my DID. Ike and I stayed at Harbucks for a couple more hours, talking about random stuff in our life. Ike did most of the talking, while I listened. He talked about his mom, who was currently at a rally, and his dad, who had an annoying client that wouldn't stop coming to their house in tears. Kyle was spending a lot of his time with Stan during this summer and I could tell Ike was sad about this. Even though Ike would never say it out loud, he really loved his brother and got jealous of Stan quite often.

About 2 ½ hours later, Ike got a call from his mom, telling him that he had to come home. We said our goodbyes and I left a few minutes after him. As I exited the coffee shop, I felt an arm go around my shoulder and I screamed, hitting the person that was attacking me.

"Hey, dude, calm down! It's me!" I turned around and noticed that it was Kenny, who was holding his arm where I guess I hit.

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed, blushing from embarrassment. Kenny just laughed and shook his head.

"No problem. Are you doing anything right now?" I shook my head no and Kenny smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, really too happy that Kenny was grabbing my arm.

"You'll see." Kenny had that sparkle in his eyes that showed he was being mischievous. Normally, I would be scared to be in this position, but I felt like I could trust Kenny. We walked for about 30 minutes in silence till we reached an old building that looked like it was about to crumble down any second. We were in the middle of nowhere and there was some woods nearby that I never noticed before. "We're here! This is my secret hideout, where I go to think." Kenny gently pushed me inside and I saw that he had decorated the inside. The walls were covered in paintings of different creatures, heroes, and people. I walked around the big, spacious room and took notice of the two run down couches and a small table in the center. Almost every wall, floor space, and ceiling space had a painting of something. On the left wall, though, there was a huge empty area.

"Did you paint all this?" I asked, astounded by the masterpieces that I was looking at.

"Yeah, I like to paint things that I see and that interest me. This is an abandoned building that nobody has used in years. I happened to stumble on this beauty when I was camping in the woods nearby a couple of years ago. I have never shown anyone else this, but I really wanted to show you." I turned around to look at Kenny and he was staring at me. I couldn't tell what the look in his eyes was, but I felt myself blush and I started to get really nervous. Kenny has never shown anyone else this building, so why is he showing me? We're not close friends or anything. I looked back at the empty space on the wall and wondered why this part wasn't painted yet. Kenny must of noticed, because he spoke up.

"I've been saving that space for something really special." I heard Kenny's foot steps walk towards me till he was right behind me. I didn't want to turn around, because I knew I had a stupid, embarrassing look on my face. "Butters?" He whispered in my ear. I felt my heart rate speed up and my legs go weak. I would of fallen over if I had moved. "Will you let me paint you?" I quickly turned around in shock. Kenny wanted to paint me? Me? And he said he was saving that spot for something really special? I'm not special! I don't deserve that spot! "Butters, are you okay?" Kenny was looking at me with concern and I would of probably felt bad if I wasn't having a panic attack right then and there.

**Kenny's POV**

I had always watched Butters from a distance. Even though he hung out with my group of friends sometimes, I hardly ever talked to him, because I was nervous. Yes, Kenny McCormick was nervous! I was always out going and a huge flirt, but nervous was something that I was not. It was just around Butters. He was so beautiful, with his much prettier blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. His figure was perfect, slightly feminine, but you could still tell he was a boy. His innocence and friendly, trusting nature always blew me away. How could such a nice and wonderful boy exist in this world? In my world? I didn't know if my feelings for Butters were pure admiration or love and I didn't want to dwell on it. For as long as I could remember, I've wanted to paint Butters. I didn't know if I was capable to capture his perfection, but it was a need that kept driving me insane everyday to paint him.

I had finally got the courage to take him to my "painting studio" and he looked amazed by my paintings. It filled me up with such pride, definitely since no one else appreciated my art except for Karen. Even Stan and Kyle would just look at some of my drawings with boring expressions.

I wasn't planning to ask Butters if I could draw him, but I got so excited and I couldn't hold it in. As soon as I asked, though, I regretted it. Butters started breathing harder and he bent down, clutching his stomache. I knew he was having a panic attack, because I had seen him do this plenty of times before. I started rubbing his back and trying to calm him down, telling him that I wouldn't paint him if he didn't want me to.

Suddenly, though, the air around Butters changed and I stepped back. I was expecting Garnet to come out at first, but then I just saw hatred in Butter's eyes.

"Who dares treat me like a fool! I, Professor Chaos, will not stand for this! All humans deserve to suffer and beg at my feet!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really trying hard to update as soon as possible! **


	5. Problems?

**Kenny's POV**

"Um, Professor Chaos?" I asked, not knowing what to do. Chaos stared at me for awhile with a skeptical expression, but suddenly the familiarity entered his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Mysterion! My most hated rival!" He stepped towards me and I immediately stepped back. I hadn't heard that name in awhile, since I stopped playing Super Hero when I was 12.

"I'm not Mysterion anymore. I'm just Kenny. Nice to meet you." I reached my hand out with a friendly smile. The last thing I needed was for Chaos to go crazy and mess up my studio. Unfortunately, Chaos slapped my hand away and glared at me.

"If you think I'm going to fall for that, you're wrong! I'm not stupid or naive like Butters. I'm Chaos! I destroy anything that is in my way and to make the people who made my life horrible to feel the same torture that I feel!" He started to laugh manically and I tried to reach for the door, not wanting to deal with Chaos. The look in his eyes was extremely crazy. I think I've seen the same look plenty of times in Cartman's eyes.

Before I could even register what was going on, Chaos grabbed a huge rock that was laying on the floor and threw it right at me. I felt a sharp pain explode in my head. I can't remember much after that, but at first I just saw red and then it was darkness. After a few more seconds or minutes...or hours, time always gets messed up after I die, I was laying in a pit of fire with Damian staring above me with his cold eyes.

"Hey, long time, no see!" I greeted, standing up.

"You died." He told me, in his very annoying high-pitched voice. Is this boy ever going to hit puberty?

"No, duh!" I answered, moving past him and heading towards his house. Since I died pretty often, Damian and I had become somewhat friends and I tended to just hang out at his house quite often.

"Butters killed you." He stated in his all-knowing voice. I turned towards him and gave him the best glare that I could. Not that it worked, because I'm sure he's seen way worse than my death glare.

"No, Chaos killed me!" Then, an idea struck me, "Wait! You're Satan's son, can't you do something about Butters' personalities? Like, make them disappear?" I didn't bother explaining, since Damian normally watched me when I was on Earth, so he probably knew what I was talking about.

"No, I can't. Butters' personalities were created by him, so only he can get rid of them or at the very least, subside them so they didn't appear so often. Right now, he's afraid and confused and it's making the other personalities restless. If you could get him to talk to you, that might help." I followed Damian into his house as I thought about what he said. How can I get Butters to talk to me? I just noticed that he never really talked about himself much. He always seemed happy just listening to others. I have even talked to him about my crappy life a few times and he just nodded, giving me sympathy and comforting words. Shit, now I feel like a huge dick.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite immortal!" I looked up as I saw the big boss walking down the stairs. Satan rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug that I'm sure would've killed me if I wasn't already dead. For someone who was supposed to be the King of Hell, he was awfully friendly and touchy-feeley.

"Hey! How's the newest boyfriend?" I asked, knowing about his history of shitty boyfriends. I always tried to help him out by giving him dating advice and telling him my opinions on current boyfriends.

"We just broke up...but you know what? I'm not going to get depressed about it! I'm the ruler of Hell! Any guy would love to date me!" He let out one of his evil laugh and I laughed along with him.

"You got that right! Way to go, dude!" I gave him a high five and then I felt something pull on my sleeve. I looked down to see a small boy with a bright smile.

"Hey, Pip." I smiled back, giving him a pat on his head.

"Afternoon, Kenneth!" Pip replied back. Pip and I actually got along pretty well now and I will always feel bad for how crappy my friends and I treated him in elementary. He died when we were only 8, but since he was dating Damian, he gained some powers, like being able to be whatever age he wanted. It was hard to tell how old he was supposed to be, though, because he had a major baby face and he always looked really young. I turned back around to Damian to continue our conversation.

"So, if I get Butters to just talk about his problems, his other personalities will be gone?" I asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"No, Butters will need to over come the demons in his life."

"Demons?" All of a sudden, I felt something pull me backwards, and I knew it was time to return. "Wait, but I still have questions!" I yelled out, trying to keep my feet down on Hell.

"That's all the answers that I can provide. See you later." Then I was covered in blackness and when I opened my eyes again, I was in my bedroom. Every time I came back from the dead, I always felt really sore, like I just ran a marathon or something. I laid in bed for a few seconds, trying to get comfortable in my brand new body.

I looked outside and I saw that it was already dark. I hoped I wasn't gone for too long. Then, I heard a knocking downstairs. I crawled out of my bed and crept down the stairs. I expected to see my parents fighting and throwing things at each other, but when I got to the bottom of the stairs, I noticed that the house was empty. Tonight was probably family night. My mother's idea to try and keep our family together. If tonight was really family night, it meant that it was Wednesday and the same day that Chaos killed me.

I heard the knocking again, and I was starting to get a little freaked out till I realized it was the door. Nobody ever visited me, not even Stan or Kyle. Not that I hold it against them. I don't even like living here, if I had the choice, I wouldn't visit either.

I went to the door and peered through the peep hole. I saw the back of a head that had long, blonde hair. At first I thought it was Bebe, but she had curly, poofy hair and this person's hair was straight and shiny. I opened the door and the person turned around, looking surprised.

"Oh, Kenny! I was about to leave. I was knocking for a good 10 minutes!" Marjorine exclaimed, pushing past me and into my house.

"Marjorine? What happened to Butters? Or better yet, Chaos?" I asked, still surprised by how girly Marjorine looked. If I didn't know every nook and canny of Butters from observing, I would think she was really a girl.

"Well, Butters came to right after Chaos killed you."

"Wait, what? You know...that I...died?" I asked, stunned. Nobody ever remembered my deaths. Even if I died right in front of them, they always thought I was just gone for awhile.

"Of course I do! You died right in front of us, how could I forget?" Marjorine headed towards the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards.

"Does...Does Butters remember?" I could hear the desperation in my own voice, but I've always wanted someone to know...to remember.

"You know, that's the weirdest thing! I don't think he does! At first, he's freaking out and going into depression, but right after you come back, he acts like nothing happened. It's so weird!"

"Oh..." I answered, feeling my heart go heavy like someone just threw a 100 pound weight on it.

"So, anyways," Marjorine continued on happily. "Like I said, Butters came to right after Chaos killed you, so, you know, he saw you bleeding all over the ground and dead. He started having a melt down and I had to take over, because I couldn't take it. Butters being sad makes me want to cry!" She finished by taking a bite out of a chip that she found on a cabinet top. As soon as she started chewing, though, she got this disgusted look on her face and started coughing everywhere.

"Yeah, I don't know how old that chip is or where it has been. You should never eat random things at the McCormick house." I told her, while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. I handed it to her and she snatched it from me, taking a huge gulp from the bottle. I turned back to the fridge, planning to make myself a sandwich, when I heard something crash onto the ground. I quickly looked back at Marjorine who had a look of surprise on her face.

"Marjorine? What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Kenny? Why am I here?"

"Butters? Um...Marjorine brought you here?" I said with not much confidence.

"Marjorine? Oh, gosh, Kenny. Why does this keep happenin'? This is starting to really scare me!" I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him, and he suddenly threw himself at me. Quite literally. I fell onto the floor with Butters on top of me, crying into my shoulder. I had never tried to comfort a guy before, the only person I have ever tried to comfort was Karen and even that I don't do anymore, because she takes care of herself and actually gets mad at me if I try to help her. Something about being too old to need my support or something.

I didn't know how I was supposed to calm Butters down and then suddenly I had an idea. I lowered my head and tilted it, pushing my lips to his cheek. I licked up some of his tears, which tasted a bit salty. Butters pushed me back and stared at me with huge, frightened eyes. Oh, shit, I probably shouldn't have done that! Fuck! Now Butters is going to think I'm some kind of pervert and probably not want to be by me anymore.

"Kenny?" I looked back up towards Butters and I noticed that he stopped crying. "Why did you do that?"

"Um...I don't know? It was an impulse. I'm so sorry! I won't touch you again, I promise!" I quickly said, trying to scoot away and stand up.

"No!" Butters yelled and pushed me back down while straddling my hips. This wasn't going to end well.

"Butters?" I questioned, feeling really confused about the situation and not knowing what to do.

"Kenny...I...I don't w-want..." Butters was stuttering and having a really hard time finishing his sentence. I felt bad for him, but he also looked so adorable. I, without thinking again, extended my hand out and lightly touched his cheek. I heard Butters whimper a little and I was about to pull away, but he grabbed my hand and kept it placed on his cheek, resting his head against it.

For a while, we just sat like that. With Butters in my lap, his legs wrapped around my hips, and my hand caressing his cheek. My mind went completely blank for a few minutes while I just stared at Butters' beautiful face. Then something Damian said early came back rushing into my mind.

"Butters!" I yelled, taking my hand away and placing both of them on his shoulders. Butters seemed surprised by my outburst and started looking around frantically, like he was excepting someone to be there. "I think I know a way to fix your personality thing!" He brightened up at this and I could see the hope flooding his eyes.

"How?" He asked, not moving from my lap.

"Well, um, is there anything that's bothering you, Butters?" I questioned, wondering how I should approach this matter. I needed Butters to talk about his problems, but I didn't know how to ask him about them.

"No, nothing really. Why?" I looked into Butters' eyes and I could tell that there was a flicker of worry and fear go across them.

"Butters, you can tell me anything. I promise I'll listen and it'll be just between the two of us."

"There's really nothin', Kenny! Why would somethin' be botherin' me?" Butters kept his voice cheerful, but I could tell that something wasn't right.

"Butters, I can tell you're lying to me." His eyes suddenly went bigger and he tried to get out of my lap, but I put my hands on his hips and kept him there. We needed to discuss this, so I could help Butters! Plus, if something wanted troubling him, I wanted him to tell me.

"T-There's nothing wrong! E-Everything is f-fine! I'm f-fine with a h-happy family and g-good friends! My l-life is p-perfect!" He struggled to get out of my grip, but I wasn't letting go. Luckily, I was way stronger than him.

"If you don't want to tell me now, then fine." I calmly told him, looking him directly in the eyes. "But, I'm hoping that some day you'll trust me enough to tell me everything."

"I-I do trust you, Kenny." Butters looked down at his hands as he started to mess with them and I moved one of my hands from his hip to cover his.

"So, you never gave me an answer about that painting."

* * *

**Finally, the next chapter! So, my 19th birthday is this weekend and I'm going on a trip with some friends, so the next chapter might take awhile to write. My goal is the end of next week, though! So, please, be patient! Thank You for all the reviews so far, they make me happy! :) **


	6. Butters' Thoughts

**Butters' POV**

Everything was fine! I repeated this to myself as I walked back to my house. Just because my mom wasn't completely alright all the time, didn't mean we weren't happy! When she took her meds, we could be a normal family. Nothing was wrong with her, my dad, nor me! We were all content with life and couldn't be happier! I don't know why Kenny might think something was wrong. I know he was just worried about me, but I didn't need to be taken care of. I even punished myself when needed, so my parents wouldn't have to bother with it. I may not be the best at sticking up for myself, but staying out of the way and only helping when I can is the best thing that I can do for others.

"O-Ouch!" I heard as I bumped into someone and fell right onto my butt on the concrete sidewalk. I stood up, rubbing the sore area, and looked at the victim that I just ran into.

"I'm so sorry, Tweek!" I exclaimed, helping the other boy who had fallen over. Tweek was twitching as bad as ever and was looking around like he was looking for someone.

"_Nng_...N-No! It-it was a-also my- _GAH!_ - fault!" He yelled in his usual high pitched voice that always sounded like he was having a panic attack. Most people got annoyed with Tweek and stopped hanging out with him after we entered high school, but I always liked Tweek. He was really nice and would treat me kindly when the others would pick on me. The only ones who still talked to Tweek were me, Token, and Craig. Clyde used to hang out with that group, but he stopped when he became "popular" and joined the football team.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked after Tweek looked behind him for the tenth time.

"_GAH_ - U-um, I was w-with - _nng_ - s-someone, b-but I lost t-them! W-What if they g-got kidnaped! _Nng_ - H-He probably c-called out for m-me and I wasn't p-paying attention! _GAH!_ - TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" If someone random saw this, they would have probably called the hospital, thinking Tweek was having a mental breakdown, but he actually did this on an everyday occurrence.

I put my hand on Tweek's shoulder, making him flinch, and slowly and calmly said, "Tweek, calm down. I'm sure whoever you were with didn't get kidnaped. He's probably looking for you right now. Who were you with?" At this, Tweek blushed a deep red and looked down at his shuffling feet. I could guess immediately who the person was.

"Was it Craig?" Tweek made a squeaking noise that I guess was an affirmative answer to my question. I was about to grab Tweek's hand and have him back track his steps, so that we could find Craig, but then the very person came rushing towards us the next second, looking more worried than I have ever seen him. Actually, that might have been the most emotion I have ever seen on Craig's usual expression-less face.

"Tweek! You know you're not supposed to run off without me!" Craig said as he came up to us and grabbed hold of Tweek's arm.

"_GAH! _S-Sorry! I thought I s-saw something and - _nng_ - r-ran off!" I looked over to Craig and saw that he closed his eyes and took in several deep breathes. Was he that worried?

"Just...don't run off like that, again, okay?" I heard Craig mumble and Tweek just nodded back frantically. "Alright, let's go."

I watched as Craig pulled Tweek along in the direction that he just came from. Tweek turned around and gave me a small wave and smile that I returned. I was happy that things were going well with Tweek and Craig! They made a good couple, balancing each other out.

As I continued my walk home, I started thinking about Kenny and how I'd feel if he ever came frantically running to me with the same worry in his eyes. I'd probably faint from how happy I'd be, not that I would ever intentionally make Kenny worry. I reached my front lawn and noticed that my mom's car was gone. She probably went on another one of her drives. When my mom starts freaking out, she likes to take long drives to who knows where. Since she almost drowned me when I was younger, I stopped willingly going on the drives with her.

I opened the door and saw my dad sitting in the living room, watching some kind of Christian documentary on the television. He didn't even look up at me when I entered, so I just walked up the stairs and into my room. As I was locking my door, my phone buzzed on my bed. I picked it up and saw that I had one missed text from Kenny.

_FROM: Kenny_

_hey, dude! meet me the studio 6 2morrow_

Oh, hamburgers! I almost forgot that I agreed to let Kenny paint me! Oh, crud, I really shouldn't have. The only reason I agreed was so that he would let me go from his lap! Wait...I was sitting on Kenny's lap! I was sitting on my long time crush's lap! Why didn't this click when I was there? Well, I was freaking out and might have accidently attacked him. Oh man! I don't even want to see him now! I'm so embarrassed! Kenny probably thinks I'm some kind of freak now...if he didn't already with my whole other personalities thing.

Kenny said that I might be able to get rid of them if I just talked to him, but I don't see how that would help. Maybe he was just messing with me? What if he's been messing with me this whole time? This whole thing was just an elaborate plan, probably thought of by Eric, to just make me look stupid! It's happen plenty of times before...but Kenny seemed sincere. Like he really cared about what happened to me. Maybe he just feels a sense of duty towards me, like how he used to protect his little sister. That would make more sense. He just sees me as a helpless little boy who couldn't take care of himself, so he decided to jump in and be the super hero. Like always. Kenny has always had a thing for helping the less unfortunate.

As I stood in the middle of my room, thinking all this, I felt my phone buzz again from my hand. I brought it up to my face and saw another text from Kenny.

_FROM: Kenny_

_did u get my txt? txt me bck if u did_

There I go, again, worrying Kenny. I really needed to be more responsible and stop worrying people. I immediately texted back.

_TO: Kenny_

_I got your text. I'll be there._

I should tell Kenny in person that I really don't want him to paint me. Well, not that I don't want him to, but rather he could paint something way better and fascinating than me. Heck, painting a blade of grass would be better than painting me! I'm an average looking boy with average grades and horrible personality. I'm really surprised my parents even put up with me and haven't sent me to a foster home. If I could, I would of relieved my parents of myself already. I even tried to get a job once, to try and help pay for stuff, but nobody would hire me, because I was too klutzy and socially awkward. Plus, everyone kept saying that with my "baby face" I would of just gotten run over by the customers.

I walked over to my window and looked out to see my mom's car pulling into our driveway. A few seconds later, she opened the front door and came inside.

"Butters? Sweetie? Can you come down, please?" I heard my mom yell in her sickly sweet voice from downstairs. I hurriedly rushed down the stairs, trying to not keep my mom waiting, for fear that she would punish me. When I got to the bottom step, my dad and mom were both waiting for me next to the stairs. It was kinda creepy.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, afraid of what she might want. My mom just laughed, like I just said the funniest thing ever, and grabbed my hand, pulling me further into the living room till we reached the couch.

"Sit down, sweetie. Your father and I have something to discuss with you." Oh great, even though my dad wasn't as crazy as my mom, he still wasn't completely right in the head all the time. I slowly sat down on the couch, not looking away from my parents. "Butters, your father and I have been talking and we think it would be a great idea if you took summer classes."

"...What?" Summer classes? I made all As last year, why would I need summer classes?

"Well, you're not doing anything this summer, so we thought it would be for the best if you did something productive. Classes start next week, so make sure you're prepared." My mom explained to me.

"And don't disappoint us, son. Just because it's during the summer doesn't mean you can slack off. I expect high grades from you, young man." My dad said in his lecturing voice. I really wanted to say no and fight back for my summer vacation, but I knew it would just cause more trouble and I needed to be the good boy that my parents wanted.

"Yes sir. Yes ma'am." I answered, lowering my head. My parents must of been pleased with the conversation, because they moved into the kitchen, ignoring that I was there. Tomorrow was Thursday, which meant I only had 4 more days till classes started.

I went back up to my room and looked around for my school supplies. I might as well get ready since I didn't have anything else to do. After finding two number 2 pencils, my backpack, and a few notebooks that I didn't use last year, I went to bed, feeling exhausted from everything that happened earlier that day.

* * *

I woke up early to a text from Ike on Thursday morning.

_FROM: Ike_

_Hey! Next week, the group is going to see some new film that came out, wanna come?_

I was about to reply with a yes, but then I remembered about the dreadful classes that were to come starting Monday.

_TO: Ike_

_Sorry, I can't. My parents signed me up for summer classes._

I rolled out of bed and listened for any sounds from my parents. I took a peak at my clock and saw that it was 10 am. They would both be at work, now. I went to the kitchen to make myself some delicious cereal. I looked over at my phone to see a new message from Ike.

_FROM: Ike_

_Dude, that sucks! Stan was saying that he had to take summer classes, too, so you'll at least be there together! You're parents are so weird, though! You're, like, super smart (not as smart as me, though) and definitely don't need summer classes! _

I read the long text as I ate my Fruity Loops. Ike was the only person I knew that wrote such long texts_, _but he was also the only person that I texted regularly, so I'm probably not a reliable source.

I closed my phone, planning to text him back later, and got up to watch tv. I'm not really allowed to watch tv while eating, but my parents will never know. I flipped through the channels till I saw My Little Pony. I know, it's embarrassing, but I really do love this show!

For the rest of the day, I just watched tv and cleaned up the house a bit, so my parents didn't think I just slacked off all day. My mom normally came home at 4 pm, so I left the house at 3, so I wouldn't have to see her till later. I wondered around town, quietly singing to myself, and enjoying the rare nice weather. I realized I was by the railroad tracks when I heard Kenny yelling on the other side. I slowly made my way over the tracks, careful not to get my foot stuck, and made my way into the "white-trash neighborhood", as Eric and a lot of other kids referred to it as.

Kenny's house wasn't far from the tracks and I immediately saw him fighting with his dad in their front lawn.

"It ain't like you're ever goin' to get a job, Kenny! You're fuckin' worthless, just like you're older brother!" I heard Mr. McCormick yell from the front door. Kenny was standing on the porch, his normally happy-go-lucky face was filled with unusual anger.

"Don't fucking compare me to Kevin! You don't know what I'm capable of, so don't fucking talk to me like that!"

"Don't say fuck to me, boy! I'ma tell you're ma what a fuckin' dirty mouth you got!"

"She isn't going to believe you, because she actually loves me unlike you!" As Kenny said the last 'you', Mr. McCormick slammed the door shut. Kenny started walking towards me and I turned around, looking for a place to hide. I didn't want Kenny to think I was spying on him or anything.

"Butters?" Oh, too late. I slowly turned back around to face Kenny. "Did you see all that?" He asked, pointing towards his house. I nodded, not really knowing what to say. Then, Kenny just started laughing.

"It's no big deal! My dad and I fight like that all the time. Hey, I know it's a little early, but wanna go to the studio now?" Before I could answer, Kenny grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Um...Kenny? About the painting..."

"I'm so happy that you agreed! I've been wanting to paint you for awhile, so you can't believe how happy I was when you said okay!" Kenny had a huge smile on his face and there was no way that I could tell him that I didn't want to. Watching Kenny be happy made me feel so warm on the inside. "What were you going to say?" I heard Kenny ask.

"Oh, um, I have summer classes starting next week." I said instead.

"Oh, yeah, Ike told Kyle who told me. We can still get together after your classes, right?" He looked so hopeful and there was no way that I was going to crush that.

"Yeah." Kenny gave me a smile and continued holding my hand as we walked down the empty roads of South Park.

* * *

**I had a great birthday and thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I got a couple of fan art from my fanfictions that I absolutely love! If you want to see them, they're on DeviantArt. **


	7. Summer Classes

**Butters' POV**

"Kenny, am I sittin' right? Do you want me to do anythin'? Are you sure you don't want me to pose a certain way?" I asked as I sat awkwardly on a stool in the middle of his studio.

Kenny laughed and looked up from his easel, "You're doing fine, Butters! I just want you to be comfortable. If you get tired from sitting down, you can get up and walk around. It's not going to bother me." I nodded and continued to fiddle with my fingers. I didn't feel right just sitting around. If I was at home, my parents would immediately start yelling at me and calling me a lazy good for nothing. I didn't even know how Kenny could draw me if I were to get up and start walking around. Don't normal artists have their models sit completely still?

I looked up and noticed how hard Kenny was concentrating behind his easel. It looked like he was glaring at the paper, like he was trying very hard for a painting to magically appear. He actually looked really cute, looking that focused with his eyebrows slightly scrunched together and creating a small wrinkle in between his eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" I jumped a bit, startled by his question. I didn't even notice I was smiling.

"N-nothin'," I quietly answered, looking back down to my fingers.

"I know I said you could sit how ever you wanted, but I kinda need to see your eyes, because I want to paint them." I looked up, stunned by what he said.

"My eyes?" I questioned. My eyes were nothing unusual. They were too light and dull looking. I looked into Kenny's eyes and felt a bit envious. Kenny had dark blue eyes, that looked like they were full of mysteries and insight that nobody else knew.

"Yeah, I love your eyes," Kenny said, "They're so bright and full of life!" I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks and I was about to say something in return, but then blackness swallowed me whole.

**Kenny's POV**

"Oh my gosh! You're so sweet! I love your eyes, too!" I dropped my brush in shock at Butters' sudden enthusiasm, but I could tell right away that he wasn't in control of his body anymore.

"Marjorine." I said, knowing immediately who it was. The other two definitely wouldn't have acted like that.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the stool. "You're painting us? How cool!" It was a bit odd seeing Marjorine without the wig, makeup, or dress. She actually looked just like Butters. Now that I think about it, Butters' used to act like this, all cheerful and without a care for the world. I wonder when he stopped acting so energetic. "Oh, wow, this looks great so far!" I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Marjorine was pressing her chest to my back. I placed my hand over my own chest and I could feel my heart speeding up. Even if this wasn't Butters, it was still his body that was so close to mine. "Kenny?" I shivered as his breath blew into my ear. "Um...do you have a boner?" I looked down and...yep, there was a huge bulge in my pants. Great, I'm getting turned-on by Marjorine who was in Butters' body and who was pressed so close to me. "I can take care of that!" I felt his/her hand go down my arm, slowly, and past my waist, to my thigh. I reached out and stopped her/his hand. There was no way I was going to let this go any further.

"Why'd you stop me?" She asked. I turned around and saw that she looked really disappointed. Don't be fooled, Kenneth! This isn't Butters!

"Sorry, um, is there a reason you came out?" I'd noticed that the personalities only came out during certain circumstances, but this time seemed pretty random.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you! You said before that you think you know a way to get rid of Butters' other personalities, right?"

"Um, yeah, why? You're not going to go all bat-shit crazy for wanting to get rid of you, right?" I gulped, thinking I might die again in my studio.

"No, why would you want to get rid of me? I'm planning to stay! I'm talking about Chaos! He's hurting everyone and he needs to be gone. Plus he called me fat early, he's so rude!" "Well, um, I think if we can figure out what Butters' problems are we can find a way to get rid of Chaos. At least, that's what I think Damian meant." I told her, not completely sure myself if that was correct.

"Oh, then that might be his parents!" Marjorine exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"His parents?"

"Yeah, they're a bit crazy. The treat Butters like crap, so maybe if you do something about his parents, Chaos will go away?" Marjorine suddenly sat on the ground, next to my easel, and put her hand underneath her chin, like she was thinking hard about this sudden thought.

"You think I should...like...get rid of his parents or something?" I asked, confused. I've been killed multiple times, but I have never killed anyone. I don't think I could even if my life depended on it.

Marjorine looked up at me with wide, surprised eyes, "What? No, no, I was thinking you could talk to them or something! Butters loves his parents, he would be devastated if they were to...disappear. Just talk to Butters about his parents, but act like you don't know anything, because I don't want him to get mad at me for spilling a secret." I didn't bother to mention that Butters and Marjorine couldn't even talk to each other. Marjorine looked over at the clock hanging on the wall and she hurriedly stood back up. "Sorry, I have to go! Mom and dad will want me home for supper."

"Oh, alright. I'll see..Butters, tomorrow, after his summer classes?"

"Yeah, I'll leave a note for him on his bedside table. Bye-bye!" She gave me a wave as she left the studio and on her way home. I hope she knew how to get back. I cleaned and put away my paint brushes and went back to my easel. I had only painted part of his hair and face, but I could already see the beauty that was Butters in the painting. Of course, it was only part of his beauty, because there was no way that I could paint Butters as perfectly as he was in real life.

**Butters' POV**

"Oh, hamburgers! What happened and how did I get home?" I mumbled to myself when I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock buzzing awfully loudly. I was getting sick and tired of my other 'personalities' taking over. I wanted my body 24/7! I looked over to my table and saw a small piece of paper with handwriting that I didn't notice.

_To the cute and wonderful Butters,_

_Kenny wants you to meet him at his studio after your classes. _

_Much Love, Marjorine 3 _

Marjorine? Marjorine left me a note? One of my personalities that lived inside me and I never even knew existed till recently left me a note about meeting with Kenny? This was getting bazaar.

"Butters?" I heard my mom call from the other side of my door. "Are you awake, sweetie? You have school today and please turn off your alarm clock, it's giving me a headache."

"Yes ma'am!" I answered as I quickly turned off my alarm. I didn't want to start off today with an angry mother. I decided to just worry about the note later and to get ready for school. I picked out my favorite outfit for today, hoping it would cheer me up and get me through the day. I put on my Hello Kitty t-shirt, that was meant for girls, but it fit me really well and I thought it was cute. I pulled on my baby blue sweater over it, knowing it was still going to be a bit chilly outside, even though it was summer. I found my favorite blue jeans, that I thought were comfortable, but fit nicely, and slipped them on. After I was done getting ready, I grabbed my school supplies and walked down the stairs, where I saw my parents were already up and eating breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie!" My mom greeted me, a piece of toast in her right hand. "I made your favorite pancakes this morning. Oh, and the school bus doesn't run during the summer, so you'll have to walk to school." Great, the school was two miles away from my house and I only had 20 minutes till my class started. I quickly ate my pancakes, which my dad almost grounded me for acting like a pig, and I hurried out the front door and made my way to school.

I reached the classroom with only a minute to spare as I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. I had to practically sprint all the way here just to make it on time.

"Hey, dude, you alright?" I looked up and saw Stan heading towards me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little out of shape." I answered. Stan laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder. He's always been a touchy-feely guy. We entered the classroom together and I immediately recognized my fellow classmates. Clyde was sitting in the front, trying to flirt with Bebe who was sitting next to him. Red was sitting on the other side of Bebe, talking to Kevin who was sitting behind her. A couple of the goth kids were sitting in the back and whispering to each other, giving the other students glares. Heidi and Annie were also in there, sitting in a corner, giggling about something. There was, also, a few other kids that I had seen around school, but didn't know there names.

Stan pulled me towards the front and sat down next to Bebe. I took the seat behind him and to the right of Kevin.

"Hey, Stan, you got summer classes, too?" Clyde practically yelled from his desk.

"Yeah, my stupid English teacher hates me, man! She failed me, because she wanted to see me have a horrible summer!" Stan dramatically stated, throwing his hands in the air to show how horrible the whole thing was.

"What are you doing here, Butters? Aren't you an A student?" I looked over and saw Kevin leaning over in his desk, like he was waiting for me to tell him a huge secret.

"Um, yeah, I thought it would be good for my college applications to take extra summer classes." I lied, mentally patting myself on the back for coming up with such a great lie and being able to say it properly.

"Lame!" I heard Clyde exclaim as Bebe punched him in the arm.

"I think that's a great idea! Maybe I should tell Wendy, so we can take classes together!" Bebe said, like that was the best idea in the world. I just smiled and nodded.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite students." We all looked up as Mr. Garrison entered the room.

"You're our teacher?" Stan asked, looking horrified.

"Yes, Stanley, I have to teach this class of stupid bastards, because I took too many vacations during last school year." Mr. Garrison grumbled as he took his place at the front of the classroom. "So, today, we'll be learning how video games have corrupted the minds of all the stupid children in this society." Most of the students moaned and Stan was already putting his head on his desk to take a nap. I got out my note book and pencil and started jotting down notes. About half way through the class, I noticed that all the other students were either talking to each other, taking a nap, or playing with their cell phones. I was the only one paying attention and I knew that later, everybody was going to come to me afterwards, to ask for copies of my notes.

"Heidi!" Mr. Garrison called out. I looked behind me and saw that Heidi was painting her nails. "Please tell me the answer to the equation on the board."

"Um..." Heidi answered, not looking up at the board and continuing on her nails. "3?"

"No, Heidi, that's not even close! Does someone who is not a complete idiot want to answer." I raised my hand and I heard a few snickers from behind me. "Yes, Leopold."

"It's 84," I answered, finishing the equation on my paper.

"That is correct. At least there is one of you that might have some potential for a none useless life." Mr. Garrison turned back around to the board and I felt something hit me on the back of my head. I turned around and saw one of the goth kids had a smirk on his face. I turned back around and tried to pull whatever was in my hair out. After a few seconds, I realized it was gum and it wasn't coming out. Great, now I was going to have to cut it and my parents were definitely going to ground me for that. Stan must of been watching me, because he suddenly stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Mr. Garrison, Butters has gum stuck in hair. I'm taking him to the nurse's office." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled me out into the hallway.

"Those stupid goths! They think they're so much better than everyone, but they're just annoying idiots." Stan complained as we rushed down the empty hallway.

"Um, Stan? Thanks for helpin' me." I said, giving him a smile. Stan smiled back and then stopped in front of the nurse's door. He opened the door and gently pushed me inside.

"The nurse isn't here, but I know how to get gum out. I have had tons of practice with Shelley putting gum in my hair." Stan opened one of the cabinets and took out a jar of peanut butter.

"Why does the nurse have peanut butter?" I asked, sitting down on the bed. I don't even know why we have a bed in the nurse's office. The only time it's used is if one of the student's want to skip and take a nap.

"It gets gum out of hair. I told her this awhile back and she bought some. I'm glad she listened to me." He sat down next to me and opened the jar of peanut butter. He started spreading the peanut butter over my hair. "Your hair might smell like peanut butter all day, today."

"It's alright, I like peanut butter!" I told him as he started working the gum out. It took a few minutes, but he finally was able to get it out without cutting any of my hair.

"You can rinse your hair out in the sink." He told me as he put up the peanut butter. I quickly rinsed my hair and dried it with a towel that was hanging on the nurse's desk. "I think class is over now," Stan said, looking at the clock above the bed. "Are you doing anything now?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Kenny." I answered, placing the towel in a hamper.

"Meeting Kenny? I didn't realize you two were close." Stan and I exited the nurse's office and made our way to the front door of the school.

"Um, we're not, really. He just wants me for somethin'." I told him, not wanting to tell other people that he was painting me. It was kinda embarrassing.

"Oh, alright. Be careful around Kenny, though. I do love him and all, but he can be kinda wild." Stan gave me a wink as he started walking to his car. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you." I declined, knowing Kenny wouldn't be happy if someone find out about his studio. Stan nodded and gave me a wave as he got inside his car.

I realized then that I left all my stuff back in the room and had to rush back to get them. Annie and Heidi were still in the classroom, looking over a magazine together. I quietly went to my desk, hoping they wouldn't see me, but luck was never on my side.

"Hey, Butters!" Heidi greeted me with a fake smile. "I didn't have time to take any notes during class, because I had much more important things to do," she showed off her newly painted nails to me, "so can you copy yours and give them to me?" She batted her eyes at me and if I was straight I might have been really happy. I agreed anyways, not wanting to cause any problems and left as soon as I could.

I started my walk to Kenny's studio, excited that I would get to see him soon. After a 25 minute walk, I finally made it to his studio. I opened the door and noticed that Kenny was already there. He was laying down on his worn out couch. I started walking towards him, expecting him to get up and greet me, but then I realized he was drooling a little. He was sleeping. He looked so cute and I didn't want to wake him up.

Without thinking, I ran my hand through his hair, surprised how soft it felt. Kenny stirred a little and I jumped back, afraid that I woke him, but he just moved a little and continued sleeping. I sat down next to the couch and watched his face. He must of been having a good dream, because he was smiling slightly. I placed my finger on his forehead and then lightly traced his facial features. I wanted to memorized everything about his handsome face, from his sharp nose to his high cheek bones. His face was so different from mine. I still had a baby face that I wasn't sure was ever going to go away. I continued to watch him sleep as I felt my own eyes get heavier.

**Kenny's POV**

Well, this was a surprise to wake up to. Maybe it was Christmas! Butters was sitting next to the couch with his head on my chest, fast asleep. I ran my fingers through his scalp. He smelled like peanut butter and I wanted to just stick my nose right into his hair to inhale his scent. I felt Butters move a little and his eyes started flittering open.

"Mm, Ken?" I felt my heart beat racing as Butters rubbed his eyes in a confused state. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Hey." I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. Then Butters must of realized where he was and that he was practically on top of me, because he suddenly jumped up and I could tell he was extremely flustered. It was definitely one of the cutest things I saw.

"I'm so sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I really don't mind. How was school?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

"Um, it was okay." I could tell Butters wanted to talk about something by the way he kept looking at me and opening and closing his mouth.

"Marjorine visited me yesterday." I decided to tell him, hoping this conversation would go the right way.

"Um, yeah, she left me a note telling me to meet you here, today."

"Um, Butters? Is everything okay at home?" Butters suddenly looked at me with stunned eyes and I knew something was wrong.

"E-everything's fine! Why do you keep asking about stuff like this?" I stepped closer to Butters and grabbed his arm, so he couldn't step back.

"Marjorine told me not to tell you, but she told me that you're parents have been causing you trouble. She said they were a bit crazy. Is this true Butters?"

"Maybe Marjorine is just a liar!" I don't think I have ever seen Butters so angry before. "I have to go." Butters ribbed his arm out of my grasp and ran out of the studio. I started to chase him, but when I got outside, he was already long gone.

That did not go as I planned, at all.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update! Stupid school has me stressed out and now it's getting close to the end of the semester, so I have tons of final projects and tests coming up. Please be patient with me! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	8. The Basement

**Butters' POV**

I ran from Kenny's studio all the way to my house. I think a few people tried to talk to me, ask me what was wrong, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to bother anyone. I just kept running till I finally reached the door to my house. I was out of breath and leaning against the door when suddenly the door was thrown open and I fell backwards into my house.

"Butters! Where have you been? Your father and I were very worried! You could have been kidnaped or raped!" I felt my mom's hand grab onto my arm as she pulled me further into the house and slamming the door shut. "Bad boys like you, who worry their parents, deserve to be punished! Do you disagree Butters?" I laid on the floor, still breathing heavily, not wanting to answer the question. Whatever I answered would be wrong either way, because Butters was always wrong. My mom started to drag me across the carpet to the basement door and I knew what was coming next. "Your father went out to look for you, so until he gets home, you are to stay in this basement!" She pushed me down the stairs and quickly closed the door and locked it.

The basement was dark. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I probably would've been freaking out if this was the first time this happened, but it wasn't. One of my parent's favorite punishments was to lock me in the basement. Where they could just forget that I existed. Like they didn't have a son. I always wondered why my parents kept me, they never seemed to have wanted me from the beginning. The basement was completely sound proof, so no matter how much I screamed or kicked at the door, nobody would hear me. I did like I was told and just sat there. In the dark. With just my thoughts about how useless and unimportant I was. I was just a 'side character' that nobody would miss if I just disappeared. Any normal kid would probably have already killed themselves, but I loved life too much to die. I wanted to live, no matter what others might think. I just didn't want to be a bother. I could be left alone in the middle of an abounded island and I would be perfectly happy.

I don't know how long I had been in the basement. I fell asleep a couple of times when I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I was getting extremely thirsty. My mouth was starting to feel like it was filled with cotton balls. I could of been down there for a couple of hours or a few days, who knew. After some time, I saw some light enter the darkness and I had to squint and wait for my eyes to adjust as my father started walking down the stairs.

"Butters?" My dad asked, like he was surprised and confused as to why I was down there.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are you down here?" I guess mom forgot to tell him I was being punished.

"I worried mom, so I'm in trouble." I answered, not getting up from the ground yet, incase my mom was nearby.

"Oh, she told me you were at a friend's house. Guess I should of known that was a lie." I didn't let it bother me that my dad didn't think I had any friends. "Well, you can go up, now." I slowly stood up, feeling my legs go numb from not moving for so long. I looked over my shoulder as I started climbing the stairs to see my dad uncover his secret spot in the basement. He doesn't think my mom and I know about his gay magazines, but we do. My mom just acts like it doesn't exists. It's easier for her that way. I just keep quite about it, knowing that if I said anything, I would be in big trouble. Just like last time.

I made my way up to my bedroom, looking out for my mom who didn't seem to be home. When I was safely inside my room, I closed my door and reached for my cellphone.

_11:00 am Wednesday _

I was down there for a couple of days. I had 13 missed messages from Kenny and 6 missed calls from both Kenny and Ike. I speed dialed Ike's number as I went back downstairs and into the kitchen, to get myself a bottle of water.

"Butters? Where the fuck have you been?" Ike yelled into the phone as I took a drink from the much needed bottle of water.

"Hey, sorry, I was grounded." I answered, knowing nobody would question it. I was always grounded.

"Stan said you weren't at school yesterday or today. Does grounded mean you don't have to go to school, too, because if it does I'm getting grounded more often." I laughed at Ike's hatred for school, even though he was a genius. Ike has told me countless of times that he was going to start acting like an idiot, just so the teachers would get off his back.

"Yeah, I guess I worried my mom too much, so she locked me in the house. I wasn't allowed to leave." I explained, leaving out the basement part.

"Your mom is crazy. Hey, you should come over! The guys are here and Kenny has been freaking out since you disappeared."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes!" We hung up and I quickly ran back up the stairs to take a quick shower and put on new clothes. As I was pacing around my room in only a towel, I noticed that most of my clothes were dirty since I hadn't done the laundry in awhile. I quickly found a turquoise tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts that were a little tight on me. I immediately felt embarrassed when I looked in the mirror. I had a very girly looking body that I was always teased about. I normally wore a sweatshirt and slightly baggy jeans, so the teasing of my body would stop. Of course, during gym, the guys still whistled and laughed at me. Eric was normally the one who started it and some of the other guys would just follow along.

I looked around my room, hoping to find a sweatshirt or at least a jacket to cover myself with, but I couldn't find anything that wasn't in the hamper. My phone buzzed on my bed and I quickly went over to it and picked it up.

_From: Ike_

_Hurry up! _

Well, geez, now I was just making everyone wait for me! When did I become so rude? I

quickly grabbed my wallet and walked down to the living room. Thankfully, my mom still wasn't home and dad was reading one of his magazines that he covered with the another magazine about mechanics.

"Dad, I'm going out for a bit." I called as I left out the front door. I heard my dad make some kind of noise that was neither affirmative nor negative.

Luckily, it was a rare warm day, so I didn't feel cold in my lack of clothing. I walked the short distance to Kyle and Ike's house and along the way I happened to see Tweek and Craig at a coffee shop. They were holding hands and Craig was whispering something in Tweek's ear that made him blush. I smiled at the couple, glad that Tweek was able to be with the one that he liked.

I knocked on Ike's door when I finally reached his house. A few seconds later, the door opened and Kenny was standing on the other side.

"Dude! I was so fucking worried! I thought you hated me or something!" I stood there, in front of the open door and Kenny, shocked. I worried Kenny? He was worried that I hated him? I don't think anyone has ever been worried about me hating them. Then, I noticed that Kenny was looking me up and down and I remembered about my clothes. I instantly tried to cover myself, embarrassed that Kenny was looking at me while I had barely any clothes on. "What's with the outfit?" Kenny asked, a grin appearing on his face. The anger that he had a second ago seemed to have disappeared.

"M-my other c-clothes are dirty." I mumbled, deciding to stare at the floor instead of at Kenny, so he wouldn't see my red face.

"Are you going to make Butters just stand out there?" I heard Ike say from behind Kenny. I looked up as Ike pushed past Kenny and grabbed my arm, pulling me inside the house. "I think the clothes look nice on you, Butters!" I gave Ike a smile, hoping my gratitude was evident. We walked into the living room, where Kyle and Stan were playing some video game on the couch and pushing at each other, trying to mess each other up. Eric was sitting beside them, eating a huge bag of Cheesy Poofs and yelling at them about how bad they were at the game. Kenny passed us and sat on the floor, in front of Stan.

"You wanna hang in my room?" Ike asked me.

Kenny immediately looked up and for some reason looked displeased by Ike's question, "Hey, don't steal Butters away!"

Ike laughed at this and pushed me further into the living room. "Don't get jealous, Kenny!" Kenny? Jealous? I wonder what he would be jealous of?

"Ey! I don't want that faggot in here! He might rub his gay on me!" Eric yelled, spitting Cheesy Poofs out of his mouth as he spoke. Kyle and Ike both punched Eric on the arm at the same time.

"Don't be a dick, fatass!" Kyle said, not taking his eyes of the tv screen. After that, everyone continued to talk about meaningless things and Stan debriefed me about the last two days of class. Supposedly, I have an essay due in a couple of days. Suddenly, Eric got up and pointed his cheesy finger at me.

"I need your help in the kitchen." He demanded and then turned around to go into the mentioned kitchen. I nodded my head and got up to follow him, but then I felt something grabbed onto my wrist. I yelped and jumped, then turned my head to see Kenny holding onto my wrist.

"You don't have to listen to him, y'know."

I gave him a reassuring smile and said, "I know, I just like helpin' out!" After he let go of my wrist, I continued into the kitchen. I held my wrist up to my face and I could feel my blush working it's way into my cheeks. Having Kenny touching me always makes me feel this way.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Eric leaning against one of the counters and he looked really pissed. Did I piss him off? I didn't mean to if I did! I was about to speak, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Eric started talking.

"Listen, bitch! Nobody likes you and nobody wants you here! Get your faggoty ass out of here, before you give me aids!" I could feel my eyes start tearing up, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I turned away and slowly started walking towards the front door.

**Kenny's POV**

Damn, did Butters look amazing in that outfit! I really wanted to tackle him right then and there, but I didn't want to scare the poor guy. I wondered what Cartman wanted with Butters. I almost beat the shit out of him earlier, when he called Butters a faggot. Luckily, Ike and Kyle were able to get to him before I did. I glanced over at Ike, who was sitting next to me on the floor, and wondered when Ike and Butters got so close. I knew they were friends and sometimes talked, but I didn't realize how close they were. I wasn't normally the jealous type, but something about Ike holding onto Butters made my blood boil.

I turned back to the screen, where Kyle and Stan were racing in a Mario game. Stan was winning, but Kyle wasn't too far behind. The next minute, a scream came from the kitchen. At first I thought it was Butters and jumped up, running towards the kitchen with the others right behind me. Out of nowhere, Cartman flew out of the kitchen and landed on the table in front of the couch, breaking it.

"What the fuck?" Kyle yelled. Cartman was screaming and crying really loud, but I didn't bother worrying about him. I was about to rush into the kitchen, expecting to see Butters hurt and in a corner, but instead he came out and was laughing!

"Does The Coon think he can outsmart me? I will crush your fat head into a million pieces before you can even lay your chubby little hands on me!" Oh...fuck, he was Professor Chaos! This had to have been the worst time for him to come out!

"What the actual fuck, dude?" I heard Stan mumble to Kyle as they watched, stunned, as Professor Chaos slowly started to walk towards Cartman.

"Dude...are you okay?" Ike asked, trying to get close to him. Chaos turned to look directly at Ike and a smirk appeared on him face.

"I am more than okay! Today is the day that I will finally beat my nemesis, The Coon! Then after him, I will confront Mysterion and make him scream my name in mercy!"

"A-Are you playing super heros, Butters? We haven't played that since elementary!" Kyle tried to laugh it off, but I could tell how freaked out Kyle was. Stan was standing in front of him, a hand on his arm to keep him back.

"Who's playing?" Chaos said the most eerily voice I had ever heard. It made a shiver go down my spine and I was honestly afraid for all my friends. Even Cartman. Ike just stood on the side, looking speechless. I decided it was time for me to step in and become the hero.

"Hello, Chaos." I said in my heroic voice. If Chaos lived in a world where heroes and villains exist, then I needed to join him in his world to protect my friends and maybe get some much needed information out of him.

"Ah, Mysterion! So glad to see you, again. I killed you last time, but I know about your immortality. It has become my new goal to kill you after every time you rise." How was this guy one of Butters' personalities? Of course, how were any of them part of Butters' personalities?

"We should take this outside, so we'll have a bigger playing field." I wanted to get away from my friends, so that they'll be safe.

"Great idea!" Chaos yelled and then proceeded to run outside. I guessed that he had my next death all planned out by how happy he suddenly seemed. I turned to my friend's terrified faces and put on a smile, trying to calm them down.

"Sorry, guys, this is a new game we've been playing. He likes to go a little over board with it, but don't worry about it. We're just going to continue our game outside, so you guys should just stay here and play video games. See you guys, later!" I cheerfully waved at them as I left the house, in pursuit of Chaos.

When I got outside, I saw him standing in the middle of the road and ranting about something. "Chaos?" I called out. He turned around and gave me his devilish smile, which for some reason made my pants a little tighter in the crotch area. "Can we talk...about Butters?"

At the mention of Butters' name, Chaos made a disgusted face, "Butters? That weakling called upon me to ruin the lives of everyone that has caused him misery! He can't handle anything for himself, so I am forced to protect him." Well, at least he wasn't attacking me. We were improving...maybe?

"You said Butters called you? How did he do that?" I looked up and down the road that he was standing on to make sure that no cars were coming. The last thing I wanted was for Butters to die at the fault of Chaos' stupidity.

"Unconsciously of course! He created me, wanted me to destroy everything! Nobody on this planet deserves to live!" I slowly made my way onto the road while he talked, hoping I could ease him onto the grass in someone's front lawn.

"How did he create you?" Luckily, all villains liked to gloat, so it wasn't too hard to keep him talking.

"It was in fourth grade, when Butters got kicked out of your puny little group! Of course, at that time, he was there to fill in for you since you were dead, but nobody remembers that. Butters actually became angered by how shitty everyone treated him, so he swore vengeance on the world by creating me! Professor Chaos!" I swore a stroke of lightening flashed behind him as he laughed his evil laugh. I had finally pushed him to the side of the road where, hopefully, no cars would come crashing into us.

"So, every time he was Professor Chaos, he was actually you?" This really confused me, because when we played super heroes, Butters was still really nice even though he was the villain. He didn't act as horrible as this guy.

"At first, no. He was just trying to be like me, trying to make a puny effort to get everyone to recognize him, but his attempts always failed. I came along soon after, right around when y'all stopped 'playing' heroes. I am determined to finish what Butters had started." I thought about what he said, about how he was created and how hurt Butters probably was when he got kicked out of our group. I could see Cartman doing that, but Kyle and Stan? I mean, sure, it was 4th grade, but they should've known how that could seriously hurt someone.

"So, if Cartman, Kyle, and Stan were to apologize for their mistake from when we were younger, what would happen?"

"I would kill them. Just like I've been planning to do since the beginning." Great, so I guess apologizing isn't going to solve anything. What can we do, so Chaos will go away?

"I'm getting tired of this talking. Action is far better than words!" At this, Chaos swung his fist into my face. I fell backwards, shocked from the impact. I hadn't fought in a long time, so I wasn't as quick as I used to be. As I sat on the ground, holding my hand up to my swollen cheek, and waiting to die for the second time this month, an idea struck me.

"Butters!" I yelled out to Chaos as loud as I could. Chaos gave me a funny look, but other than that, he kicked me in the side. I fell onto the ground, the pain shooting through my body. "Butters, I know you're in there! It's Kenny! Please, take control again! I know you can! Don't let Chaos control you. Fight!" I looked up right as Chaos' foot was rushing to my face and I quickly closed my eyes, waiting for the blackness to overcome me. But, it never came. I opened my eyes, to see a very confused and terrified Butters standing over me.

"Butters?" I asked, slowly getting back up in a sitting position.

"Kenny? Oh my gosh...what happened?" He questioned, slowly, looking around like he was trying to take hold of his surroundings.

"Chaos." I mumbled, spitting out some blood that had formed in my mouth. Butters immediately bent down next to me and started inspecting my new bruises.

"I did this?" I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and I quickly placed my hand under his chin, making him look me directly in the eyes.

"No. You could never do something so horrible, Butters. It was Chaos. He's completely different than you and you shouldn't feel bad for something like this." Butters slowly nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me. "I think I might know how to get rid of Chaos, but I need you to calmly listen to me. Don't freak out and don't run away. Okay?"

"O-okay."

* * *

**Geez, the 8th chapter and I'm not even close to being done! This will be the longest story I've ever written. I guess that just shows how much I love South Park! :) Please review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Sleep Over

**Kenny's POV**

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Butters asked from beside me.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Butters and I were sitting on his bed, trying to think of ways to make Chaos disappear from Butters' mind.

"So, let me see if I got this straight," Butters was leaning his back to my side, staring at the wall as he spoke. "You want me to fight Kyle, Stan, and Eric without the help of Professor Chaos and you think that'll resolve my mind? First, how exactly would that resolve my mind? I'm not even mad at them for what happened in 4th grade! Second, do you really think I could fight any of them? Eric would kill me, Ken!" During his rant, Butters had turned around to where he was facing me. I couldn't help, but to smile at how adorable his face looked when he was skeptical and worried at the same time. "Stop smiling at me like a crazed person, Ken."

"Sorry." I laughed, not sorry at all. "Okay, you're right, that's probably not the best idea I've ever had, but that's the only thing I've been able to come up with. You may no longer be mad at the guys, but Chaos sure is. I think Chaos might be able to disappear or move on or whatever the fuck personalities do if you were able to stand up for yourself to the guys." Butters just continued to stare at me with the cutest confused expression. "Alright, lets think of all the times you've turned into Chaos and what happened exactly beforehand." Butters nodded his head and leaned his body up against mine, so that our sides were touching.

"I think he might have been the one who broke Eric's tv at his party at the beginning of summer. That's when I started to realize something wasn't right with my memories." Butters mumbled, staring at the ceiling as he tried to remember.

"Okay! Lets start there. Before that, Tweek was being bullied by Cartman, right? Chaos probably got mad that there was some weak boy who couldn't protect himself, so he blew up. Plus, he hates The Coon."

"He, also, hates Mysterion." Butters barely whispered. I hated seeing Butters have such a depressed look on his face, it made me want to go out and destroy anyone who has ever made Butters feel hurt or saddened. I placed my hand over his and intertwined our fingers together. When Butters looked up in surprise, I gave him my best reassuring smile, which he gave back, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I'll be fine, Butters. I can take on Chaos! I don't even think he's mad at me. It seems like he sees me more as a play toy than anything." At this, Butters gasped and threw his free hand to his mouth, like this is the worst thing that I could ever think or say.

"You're not a play toy, Ken! I would never think that!" I laughed and patted his head, letting my fingers run through his hair a little.

"I know you don't. That's why I said Chaos and not you. You have to believe that even though he is a part of you, you're still not the same person." Butters calmed down a little at this and started to lean close to me. He laid his forehead on my shoulder with our hands still attached to each others.

"Thanks, Ken." I chucked, not knowing what else to do. I've never been good at emotional crap, considering my family solves everything by yelling at each other and my friends normally just talked about their dramatic lives while I just sat on the side and nodded when appropriate.

"For what?" I decided to ask, hoping to not ruin whatever moment that we were having. I so badly wanted to grab Butters' head and push my lips upon his, but I also didn't want to freak him out.

"For being here for me and helping me out." Butters explained as he started to trace the textures on my jeans with his free hand.

"Of course. I would do anything for you." I said softly, lowering my own head so that it rested against his. I think Butters was about to say something else, but suddenly someone knocked on the door and it started to slowly open. Butters pushed away from me and ran towards the door.

"Butters, dear?" I heard the voice of his mom on the other side.

"Yes, ma'am?" Butters asked, seeming scared. Why would Butters be scared of his own mother? I mean, yeah, my dad could be pretty scary and my mom could probably make me shit my pants if she wanted to, but me and my siblings know that they wouldn't actually do anything to seriously hurt us (other than maybe a slap here and there) and we're definitely not afraid of them. I know that Butters' parents are not exactly stable, everybody in South Park knew that, but what could they have possibly done for Butters to look so frightened.

"Your father and I are going out to dinner, so...Oh! You have a guest!" She exclaims as soon as she sees me sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Mrs. Stotch." I greet, giving her a small wave and one of my winning smiles.

"Hello, Kenny." She greets back, but with a bit of disgust in her voice. I just over looked it, because I get that a lot, what with being poor as shit and a supposed "whore" and all. I can see why that might make some mothers look at me as if I just took a shit on their front lawn. Mrs. Stotch faced towards Butters, again, and continued saying what she was before, "You'll have to make dinner for yourself, sweetie" She then kissed Butters on his forehead, which he just frowned at, and left us to be alone, again.

"So, we have the house to ourselves?" I said as soon as Butters closed the door and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, now we can think of ideas freely!" He said happily, sitting back on the bed and giving me a smile. I smiled back, knowing that my comments would fly over his head.

We stayed up most of the night thinking of different tactics and when it got around to 10 pm, I asked if I could spend the night.

"Sure! I don't think my parents will be home tonight, but you'll have to leave early tomorrow." I agreed, not really wanting to deal with his parents.

When I got back from the bathroom, after finishing getting ready for bed, Butters had laid some blankets on the floor that he was laying on top of.

"Are we sleeping on the floor?" I asked, because I was pretty sure we could of both fit on his bed. We were both pretty skinny.

"Only me, Ken! You can sleep on my bed." I shook my bed and laid down on the blankets, positioning myself so that I was right next to Butters.

"I don't like sleeping by myself." Which wasn't a lie. I normally slept with Karen, who surprisingly hadn't kicked me out of her bed, yet. Butters stared into my eyes, trying to decide if I was lying or not and after a few seconds, he gave me a nod. I gave him a genuine smile and reached out for his hand underneath the blankets. We lightly grasped each others fingers and fell asleep like that. Both of us with smiles on our lips.

I woke up the next morning having to piss like nobody's business. I got out of our blanket-made cot as quietly as possibly and rushed to the bathroom. After I was done with my business, I checked to see if anybody else was home, but it was as quite as it was last night. I went back to Butters' room and saw that it was only 5 in the morning by his very girly and very pink alarm clock sitting at his bedside table. Butters was still sleeping and he was mumbling some nonsense about bananas. I chuckled at the innuendo and sat beside him. I softly ran my hand through his hair, loving how soft it felt. It had to be the fluffiest hair ever...except maybe to Kyle's. I noticed my phone blinking next to the bed and I reached out to pick it up. Speak of the devil, Kyle had texted me.

_FROM: Kyle_

_The guys are having a sleep over tonight at my house and you have to come, considering you're one of the guys. We also want to know what the fuck happened with Butters. _

_P.S. Stan lost his phone, so don't try to text him. _

He texted me this only 30 minutes ago. Who the fuck is up at 4:30 am during the summer? I looked over at Butters angelic sleeping face and a great idea struck me! Well, at least I thought it was a great idea. I sent Kyle a quick reply.

_TO: Kyle_

_can i bring butters_

I wasn't sure how he was going to answer, considering Butters almost killed Cartman last time. A few seconds later and I felt my phone buzz in my hand.

_FROM: Kyle_

_Only if he doesn't_ _threaten anyone's lives. _

Before any of this happened, I would have laughed and said, 'Butters? Threatening? Are you high?'.

_TO: Kyle_

_he wont i tuld u we were plyin a game!_

I knew none of them would actually believe this, because Butters is the worst actor in the history of acting and they knew that I knew, but we had a mutual agreement to just let things like this slide. I mean, we live in South Park, you just have to let things slide sometimes or you'll just go crazy.

"Ken?" I heard Butters mumble sleepily from beside me. I looked over and saw him rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room.

"Good morning! Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No." Butters was definitely not a morning person. He looked like he was about to fall over and fall back to sleep.

"Do you wanna go to another sleep over, tonight?" This seemed to wake Butters up a little as he straightened up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Another sleep over? Really?" I smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded.

"It's at Kyle's." At this new information, Butters face fell immediately into a frown. "What's wrong?" I questioned, moving my hand to comfortably rub his arm.

"Um...nothin'...maybe I shouldn't go, though." He said, avoiding eye contact and opting to stare at the blankets.

"Butters, you were really excited a second ago. Are you afraid that the guys might hate you or something? Because they don't! Well, Stan and Kyle don't, Cartman hates everyone, so you shouldn't worry about him." I explained, trying to coax Butters into agreeing to come with me. By the look on Butters face, though, it didn't look like it was working. "If you go...I'll give you a surprise." I decide to say, hoping this will weaken his resolve.

"A surprise?" Butters looked up at me, with cautious, but curious eyes.

"Yes! And it'll be a good surprise, you'll love it!" Or least I hoped he would. We sat in silence for a bit, while he tried to decide what he wanted to do. I helped, by continuing to rub his arm and leaning on him, showing my best pouty face.

"Fine." Butters finally concluded.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, leaning all the way over and giving Butters a quick hug.

"But, you'll have to leave now. My parents will be coming home, soon. I'll meet you at Kyle's?" He asked and I smiled and nodded my approval, giving him one last gleeful wave and practically skipped out of his house.

* * *

"Where's the beer?" Stan asked from his position on the couch.

"Dude, my brother's here!" Kyle answered from the other side of the couch.

"So?" The dark haired teen asked, obviously not seeing why that has to contribute to his beer. Everyone was already at the house except for Butters. Kyle's parents went on a little vacation for their anniversary and left Kyle in charge of the house and watching his little brother.

"So, there's not going to be any alcohol in this house while I'm taking care of him!" Kyle retorted, giving Stan one of his glares.

"Ike, leave!" Stan kicked Ike in the head from where he was sitting in front of the couch. Ike yelped and was probably going to fight back, but Kyle beat him to it.

"Don't kick him, dickhead and don't tell him to leave!" Kyle yelled, punching Stan on his arm.

"Ey, would you fags shut the fuck up! I'm watching tv!" Cartman snarled from the reclining chair next to the couch. "Kenneh, hand me the remote!" I looked up from my position next to Ike on the floor and just flipped him off, not planning to do anything for him.

"When's Butters coming?" Stan asked, stretching himself out on the couch and placing his feet on Kyle's lap.

"The fag's coming? Who the fuck invited him?" I threw the remote at Cartman's head and it amazingly hit him straight on.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" I shouted at him before giving my attention to Stan. "I don't know, he said he might be a little late, because of chores or something." I answered, giving a small shrug. Right on cue, though, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and rushed to go answer it, but not before I noticed that Ike had jumped up and followed close behind me. I quickly threw the door open to see Butters standing on the other side with an over night bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I greeted, moving out of the way, so he could get in. He gave me a smile and anxiously entered the house.

"Hey, Butters!" Ike exclaimed, practically attacking the poor guy.

"Hey, Ike." Butters greeted back, giving a small laugh as the other boy gave him a tight hug. Feeling like they were way too close for way too long, I pulled Butters away and gently pushed him into the living room.

"Hey, Butters," Stan and Kyle said simultaneously. I saw Cartman give Butters a horrible look and I felt Butters wince from beside me. I hoped that nothing bad would happen that night, because the last thing I wanted to see was Butters getting hurt.

**Butters' POV**

I don't know why I agreed to this. Sure, Kenny promised me a surprise and I loved surprises, definitely if Kenny was the one giving them, but this seemed like a horrible idea. Eric hated me and throughout the day, he kept giving me obscene gestures and mean looks. Honestly, I was scared. I made sure to stick to Kenny as much as possible, hoping that Eric wouldn't do anything as long as I stayed with him. The afternoon went by pretty normally. It started with the usual video games, with Eric yelling out the everyone was cheating and Stan and Kyle trying to mess with each other. Then we moved onto movies, where we watched a couple of action films.

I was sitting in the middle of the couch with Kenny on my left side and Ike on my right. I noticed that Ike was being a lot more friendly with me that evening. Normally he was already touchy feely, but he wouldn't leave my side no matter what. I think Kenny and Ike might have had some disagreement, because they kept looking at each other weirdly.

When it was time for bed, we all spread out our sleeping bags in the living room, because Kyle's room wasn't big enough for all of us. Stan and Kyle put theirs right next to each others and in front of the tv. Kenny dragged me closer to the kitchen where he put his sleeping bag and instructed for me put mine next to his. Ike followed right behind me and placed his on the other side of mine. Eric was in one of the corners on the opposite side of the room from us.

I excused myself to go get ready in the bathroom. I think Ike tried to follow me into the bathroom, but Kenny stopped him saying that he wanted to talk.

I entered the extremely neat restroom and turned on the sink, getting ready to wash my face. I had forgotten to lock the door, though, and someone came in. At first I thought it was Ike and turned around to ask him to please wait till I was done, but it wasn't Ike. Eric came in and locked the door behind him, an evil smile playing upon his lips.

"So, the little fag thinks he can stand up for himself, now? Thinks he can just throw me onto a table and I'll just forgive him." Eric stepped closer to me and I backed up into the sink behind me.

"E-Eric?" I tried to speak, but only incoherent noises would escape and this only made Eric's smile grow wider.

"Oh, are we playing the innocent act, again? You know, you're just a huge hypocrite. I know you're not as innocent as you seem. You probably want to fuck Kenny, huh?" He was so close to me by then, that I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke. The more scared I was getting, the more I could feel myself slip away. Maybe Chaos wasn't that bad. He's just protecting me, right? Why should I stop him from protecting me? I sure as heck couldn't protect myself. I could feel the familiar blackness surrounding me once again as Eric was raising his fist, but suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Butters?" A familiar voice yelled from the other side. Butters? Is that me? I can't remember.

"Fuck." I heard someone mumble underneath their breath. I couldn't see anything, everything was black. Was I blind?

"Fucking weakling, you can't do anything!" I heard another voice shout, but where did it come from? It didn't sound like it came from the same place as the other voices, but closer.

"Who's there?" I called out. I couldn't tell if I was speaking out loud or not. Nothing made any since and I couldn't see or feel anything!

"I was about to beat the shit out of that miserable thing called a human being, but you pulled back! You're not supposed to fucking pull back!" Pull back? How did I do that? What does that even mean?

"I'm sorry?" I answer instead, not understanding anything.

"Sorry? Apologizing is meaningless! Only pain and suffering can make up for past mistakes." Oh, wow, this guy sounded really messed up and depressing.

"Who is this?"

"The one and mighty Professor Chaos!" Professor Chaos? Why did that sound so familiar?

"Butters!" Another voice, but this one sounded so far away. Am I Butters?

"What do you want with me?" I ask the Professor Chaos voice, choosing to ignore the other distant one.

"Nothing. I just use your body to do what you couldn't. I would prefer to have the body as my own." My body? That doesn't sound like a good thing.

"What would you do if you could have my body permanently?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Make sure that all the repulsive humans on this Earth are destroyed!"

"What about the humans that aren't repulsive?"

"There's no such thing. All humans are a disgrace." This didn't seem right to me. Sure, there are probably bad people out there, but I'm sure there's good people, too.

"There has to be at least one good person." I try to compromise.

"Name one."

"Kenny." Kenny? Why did I say that name? An image of a boy in an orange parka with wild dirty blonde hair and a dazzling smile flashed into my mind, or more like flashed in front of me.

"Kenny? You mean Mysterion? He's one of your enemies!"

"Enemies? No he isn't. He protects me." The words flew out of me before I even thought them.

"And that's why you're so weak! You can't protect yourself. You let others walk all over you!" The Professor Chaos voice was getting stronger and louder and I could feel myself losing. Losing what? I didn't know.

"NO!" I shouted, grasping at the darkness for something to hold on to. "I'm not weak! I can speak my mind and protect myself! I have someone who cares and supports me! I don't need you!" Suddenly, I was surrounded by a bright light and I thought that my time had come and I was ready to move on.

"Butters, please say something!" I opened my eyes to see dark blue eyes hovering over me.

"Kenny?" I asked, feeling a little light headed.

"Yeah, it's me. Oh, thank you, God! I was so worried. You weren't responding to anything." Kenny looked like he was on the verge of tears and I slowly lifted up my hand to stroke his cheek.

"Can you fucking fags stop gaying it up in here!" I could tell Kenny was about to say something to Eric, but I sat up and spoke my own mind this time.

"Eric, you shouldn't take out your closeted homosexual frustrations on me, because it's not going to make you feel better." Kenny and Eric were both staring at me with their mouths hanging open and I couldn't help but to giggle. "Oh, yeah, and fuck you, Eric!" Kenny started laughing really hard at this and his grip on me tightened.

"Hey, you know that surprise I promised you?" Kenny asked after he calmed down.

"Yeah?" I questioned, not sure where he was going with this. Kenny moved his head closer to mine and gently pushed his lips on mine.

* * *

**I'm so flipping tired right now! Stupid deviantART is being a difficult and won't let me upload this story! I've tried twice now. Anyways, I didn't pre-read this story before uploading, so ignore any grammar errors. If you're confused about what happened between Chaos and Butters, that'll be explained in the next chapter. Reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. **


	10. Confessions

**An update? Whoa! lol. Sorry it took so long and this chapter isn't even that great. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway and I'll try to get the next chapter up before next year. :P**

* * *

**Butters' POV **

I looked over at the clock by the tv and saw that it was already midnight. I couldn't fall asleep, though. My thoughts kept going over the night's events. I supposedly had a conversation with Chaos and was able to get rid of him by protecting myself, I stood up to Eric, who was thrown out of the party by Kyle, and the most important thing that happened was that Kenny kissed me! It was a quick peck on the lips, but it was the most exhilarating experience I had ever encountered.

My gaze drifted to Kenny's sleeping figure next to mine and I couldn't help, but to stare at the perfection that was laying there. His messy, dark blonde hair was strewn over his pillow in an attractive way. His mouth was slightly open with a bit of drool at the corners, which would normally gross me out, but it just seemed like another amazing trait that Kenny had.

"Butters?" A voice from my left whispered. I turned my body so that I could look at the young boy who was staring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked Ike.

"Um...I have something to tell you." The normally loud and outgoing boy whispered shyly. I stayed quite, waiting for him to continue, but after a few, long seconds, I thought he might have fallen asleep.

"Ike?" I propped my head up with my hand to see the other boy better. He wasn't sleeping, but he did look very conflicted.

"I...I have someone that I like." I quietly gasped, all of a sudden excited by this new information. I loved gossiping and hearing about people's love lives. It made me forget my none existing one.

"Is it Bebe?" I questioned, knowing that Ike had a thing for older, blonde woman.

"No." He said so quietly that it took a few seconds to register what he said.

"Who is it then?" I pushed on, getting frustrated that he was taking so long to tell me.

"This person...does have blonde hair and is older than me." Great, we're playing the guessing game now. I was always bad at this game. I tried to think of any other blonde woman in South Park.

"Hmm, Sally Darson? Annie Faulk? Mercedes? Please don't tell me it's Principal Victoria!" Ike shook his head no to every name I mentioned and even wrinkled his nose at Principal Victoria. "Ike, just tell me!" I begged.

"It's...um...a guy." He mumbled, hastily pulling his sleeping bag over his head. A guy? I didn't think Ike was into guys.

"Is it Kenny?" I suddenly asked before I even thought it. I quickly covered my mouth and I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks. Hopefully, the living room was dark enough to where Ike couldn't see it. The dark haired boy pushed his sleeping bag down and gave me a look like he couldn't believe I would ask that.

"No, it's not Kenny!" He blurted out loudly. I leaned over to try and cover his mouth to keep him quiet, but it was too late. I could hear the others moving around and complaining.

"Shut the fuck up!" I could hear Stan yell from the middle of the living room.

"Is something wrong, Ike?" Came Kyle's worried voice for his younger brother.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Ike answered, obviously feeling embarrassed.

"I heard my name." That was Kenny's voice and I could feel his breath next to my ear. I quickly turned around, shocked by his husky, just-woke-up voice.

"Oh, um, sorry. We didn't mean to wake you." I quietly said, feeling my blush getting worse.

"Why did you say my name?" Kenny asked, ignoring me and looking straight at Ike.

"None of your business!" Ike yelled, sitting up in his sleeping bag.

"Kenny, are you messing with my brother?" Kyle asked, standing up to look at us better.

"I'm not messing with anyone! Your brother was talking about me and I'm just wondering what it was." He answered, making his voice sound innocent.

"Everybody go back to sleep!" Stan's voice yelled into the dark. I looked back at Ike and gave a sheepish smile.

"Just tell me later, okay?" Even if I was dying to know who he liked, I didn't want to cause everyone to start fighting just because we were talking in the middle of the night.

Ike grabbed my arm when I tried to lay back down, "No! I-I like _you_!" For a few seconds, everything went quiet. All I could hear was a buzzing sound coming from inside my ears. Ike liked me?

I could hear someone's feet moving along the carpet closer to us and when I looked up, I saw a silhouette of someone with major, puffed up, hair. "Ike? You like Butters?" Kyle asked, seeming to be conflicted with how to deal with this. I quickly glanced at Kenny, wondering what his reaction would be, but I was surprised to see him glaring at Ike. Was he...jealous? I knew he kissed me earlier, but I thought he just did that as a sort of prize for accomplishing my defeat of Chaos. Surely, even if Kenny says he's bisexual, he likes women more. He has too much love for boobs to not be.

"Yeah, I do! I don't care what anyone says. I want to be with Butters."

"But...Ike," I heard Kyle say from above us.

"Dude, right on, get what you want, can we talk about this when the sun is up?" I sat up in my frilly blue sleeping bag and saw that Stan was still laying in his with a blanket over his head.

Kenny followed my lead and got up in his own orange sleeping bag. "No!" Ike screamed out, way too dramatically, "I've liked Butters for a long time and now Kenny thinks he can just swoop in and steal him from me?"

"Steal?" I questioned, feeling a little too 'put in the spot' for my liking. I was starting to feel a little light headed and I knew what happened afterwards. I was trying to stay conscious as long as I could, but I could feel the darkness closing in. All I could think was how Kenny couldn't steal me, because I was a boy.

**Kenny's POV**

Fucking Ike! I talked to him earlier about leaving Butters alone. I know it's selfish of me to only want Butters for myself, but Ike was way too young for him anyways! He's only 11!

I suddenly heard a thud next to me and when I looked down, Butters had passed out. Butters' personalities were coming out at the worst possible timing lately.

"Butters, are you okay?" Ike hastily propped Butters head up on his knee and started to examine his eyes like he was a doctor. On cue, Butters eyes opened only a few seconds later.

"Oh my, hello again, Ike!" Marjorine's voice came from Butters' body. I wanted to pull her away to make absolute sure that Chaos was gone, but I figured that would look awfully suspicious with everyone crowding around her at the moment. I, also, wanted Ike's filthy hands off of Butters'.

"Butters, did you hit your head or anything?" Ike started to feel around for a bump. Marjorine just giggled and politely pushed herself off Ike's knee and right on time, because I was about to punch the little pervert.

"No, I'm okay! But, this sure is exciting with two boys fighting over me and all!" Ike looked shocked by Marjorine or 'Butters' statement. She _would_ like this kind of attention, but it was certainly out of character for Butters to say something like that.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Kyle suggested, seeming a little worried by 'Butters' sudden attitude change.

"Ew, no, I hate hospitals!" She got up from the floor and stepped over me to get to the kitchen. "Do you have any ice cream? And if so, can I have some?" She started going through the freezer, completely ignoring everybody's shocked stares. Even Stan had crawled out to watch the odd show.

"I'll talk to him. This might be some after shock from Cartman or something," I easily lied, getting up.

"No, I will talk to him! I'm his best friend!" Ike yelled out, throwing, yet another, tantrum. I swear his voice was getting whinier by the second.

"Butters." I called out to Marjorine, hoping she wouldn't get upset with me calling her the wrong name. Luckily, she seemed to have caught on that there were other people in the room and she wasn't dressed up. "Do you want to talk to Ike or me?"

"That's not fair! Butters can't just choose..." Ike started say, but was interrupted by Marjorine jumping up and down in excitement.

"Kenny, of course!" She answered. She turned back around to the freezer and a pleased expression crossed her face. I glanced at Ike, whose face became extremely pale.

"I...I can't believe..." Ike mumbled in disbelief. I strolled in to the kitchen and towards Marjorine, who now had a cherry popsicle in her hand.

"Let's go in the upstairs hallway." I said, gently grabbing her free hand and moving her towards the stairs. Once we got to the top, I quickly looked down the stairwell to make sure none of our fellow sleep over buddies followed us or were eavesdropping.

"Chaos is gone!" Marjorine suddenly said happily as she stuck the popsicle in her mouth.

"Really? He's gone forever?" I asked, making sure he wouldn't come back.

"Yep! Butters seems to have overcome the part of him that had created Chaos or something. Garnet told me that, but in that weird way he talks."

"Which reminds me that I haven't seen Garnet except that one time." I wondered out loud, thinking we wouldn't have to try to get rid of him if he never came out.

"He had come out when you weren't there, but he couldn't do anything."

"What do you mean?" I could hear Kyle and Ike suddenly yelling downstairs.

"I'm not supposed to tell." The way Marjorine was licking the popsicle wasn't helping my situation to be serious. "It's a secret!" She started to skip through the hallway and went into one of the rooms. I followed her into what seemed to be Ike's room, not sure what she was doing.

"Hey!" She suddenly spun around, making me jump backwards in surprise. "Why did you kiss Butters? I want a kiss!" She started to pout her lips in a really cute way.

"That kiss was only for Butters." I said, trying to remember that this was Marjorine and not the pure and adorable Butters. Marjorine had more...sex appeal about her. The way she moved her hips and how she seemed to just glide wherever she was going. I didn't think someone could be baby animal cute and super sexy at the same time, but Marjorine somehow pulled it off.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to hurt Butters' feelings, even if I do think that I would be better for you!" She laughed as she started to twirl around the room.

"Hurt Butters' feelings? Does he have feelings for me?" Could my wish actually be true. Did we have mutual feelings for each other? Instead of answering, she just moved towards the bed and flopped down.

"I'm tired! Goodnight!" She said before she turned to her side and immediately fell asleep. How could anyone fall asleep that fast?

For a few minutes, I just watched Butters' sleeping figure, wondering how anyone could be as enchanting as him. I wished that I had my painting supplies, because that would of been the perfect moment to capture.

As I watched, I thought about how Butters' might have feelings for me. Maybe I should ask him when he got up? I should probably ask him if there was a possible time Garnet could of come out, also. We had one personality down and only two more to go.


End file.
